30 Kisses
by Liraaz
Summary: Para 30 vicios. CAPÍTULO 9: #10 Ama a Matt (...) Porque todos esos corajes que le hace pasar. Todas las maldiciones que le hace lanzar. Los celos que le provoca, los estragos que causa tenerlo cerca se van al mismísimo infierno cuando se da cuenta que está perdida, porque lo quiere mucho más de lo que imaginó. MIMATO.
1. Mira hacia acá

**30 Vicios.  
>Claim<strong>: Mimi T / Yamato I.  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 : **#**1 _"Mira hacia acá".  
><em>**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Gracias de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>MIRA HACIA ACÁ<strong>

―Aquí estás ―dijo al acercarse a la castaña, que no volteó a verlo ―Bien ―suspiró y se sentó a su lado, esto iba para largo.

Habían pasado poco más de quince minutos en silencio. Mimi seguía sin moverse, él sentado a un lado suyo la observaba de reojo, estaba dispuesto a esperar.

La castaña tenía clavada la vista en una pared blanca, que estaba frente a ella. Entrecerró los ojos molesta. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

De repente se formó en esa lisa pared la figura de una mujer, que odiaba, con alborotados cabellos rojos.

―Estúpida Jun ―refunfuñó.

Matt sonrió. Ya se había tardado en hablar.

Para Mimi había sido el colmo, siempre había sido paciente con ella. Había soportado que perdiera el control en los conciertos de Matt o cuando lo miraba en la escuela porque nunca se había comportado de esa manera. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

Pero pagó su atrevimiento.

Tiró con fuerza de su cabello. Al grado de que la chica soltara un chillido y se despegara por completo del rubio. Jun se había aprovechado del momento en que dejó un momento a solas a Yamato. Para acercársele y declararle su amor eterno, abrazarlo, tocarlo, volverlo a tocar… seguir tocándolo. Y decirle más estupideces.

En ese instante Mimi estaba fuera de sí. Estaba dispuesta a matarla. La arañó, le haló el cabello. El ojiazul trató de separarlas pero le fue imposible. Salió a la luz una versión de Mimi que no conocía; la fiera (For you Len).

―¡MAAATT TE AMOO! ―exclamó Jun, quién desafiaba con la mirada a la castaña. Eso no se quedaría así.

―La mato ―logró zafarse de los brazos de Matt.

La primera cachetada que ofreció le fue regresada. Jun anteriormente no se pudo defender pero ahora le regresaría cada uno de los golpes. Mimi gruñó y se abalanzó contra la chica. La insultó "maldita", "zorra", "estúpida". La humilló.

El espectáculo no era grato de verse. Al menos para Matt. Que por más que trataba de hacer algo le era imposible contra dos chicas fuera de sí… Por fin había comprendido la frase "no te metas con una mujer enojada". No reconocía a Mimi, que se había llevado su buena tanda, pero sin duda la peor parte la llevaba la morena.

Y ahora estaban sentados en una banca que estaba afuera de la dirección. Permanecían callados.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó el mirando hacia enfrente.

La ojimiel solo frunció la boca. Yamato puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba dispuesta a hablar.

―Le he dicho al director lo que tú me pediste ―murmuró para así logar en vano que se girase al verlo. Ya le estaba molestando tanta indiferencia de la chica ―le dije que Jun empezó a ofenderte y después a golpearte. También le comenté sobre su acoso ―la miró, ella seguí viendo hacia otro lado ―Dejará de molestar.

Bajó la vista al ver que seguía molesta.

La castaña sonrió en sus adentros. Pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. Así planeaba demostrarle a Mimi que era "su todo".

Se había reusado a verlo por dos simples razones; una estaba molesta, no le había dejado matar a su fanática. Dos estaba más molesta aún porque dejó que le tocara sus partes. Por eso no quería prestarle atención.

―Matt ―lo miró por fin ―quiero estrangularla aún.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que se haya logrado entender el punto del fic. Verán esta viñeta pertenece a la comunidad de LJ de 30vicios, tabla 30besos. Donde el reto número uno es "mira hacia acá" o sea, Mimi tenía que ver a Matt. Pero estaba tan molesta, abajo lo puse que no lo miraba, y él le dio el beso (es obligatorio ponerlo en cada capítulo) para que le prestara atención. En lo personal así entendí el reto. Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, RR bienvenidos.<em>


	2. Noticias

**30 Vicios.**  
><strong>Tabla<strong> 30 besos | Reto 2: Noticias.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T / Matt I.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Estoy juntando firmas para que me cedan los derechos de Digimon, ¿Me ayudan? Vieran los miles de planes productivos que tengo. Por el momento, Digimon no me pertenece. Gracias por recordarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICIAS.<strong>

Salir a comer con los chicos le resultó contraproducente. Todo resultó opuesto y hasta perjudicial. Sus amigos lo invitaron a salir para que su mente se distrajera un poco, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que su ausencia le pesara más.

Ver a todos reunidos hizo que la extrañara más.

Desde que se fue había preferido no salir de su departamento para hacerse a la idea de que la castaña estaba en su casa y que pronto se verían. Pero, Tai había insistido tanto en que saliera, argumentando que la depresión y el alcohol lo iban a matar. Lo que lo iba a matar era no recibir _noticias_ de ella.

La extrañaba y demasiado.

Respiró hondo. En la velada_ la_ extrañó tanto; echó de menos su sonrisa, sus gritos, sus berrinches y que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Joder, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de perderse en sus besos de mora azul, en su piel de miel.

Solamente pedía una noticia, una llamada telefónica. Algo que le dijera que estaba bien, que pronto volvería para estar a su lado.

Y es que la castaña se había ido a visitar a su abuelo, ella pidió que no la acompañara, porque solo se iría por tres días.

Tres días que se convirtieron en dos semanas. Dos eternas semanas sin Mimi Tachikawa.

No sabía nada de ella, y ni podía ir a buscarla porque el lugar donde vivían sus abuelos es un lugar muy lejano… totalmente aislado de la sociedad.

Pero si ella hubiese querido comunicarse, lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Él más que nadie conocía a Mimi y sabía que era incapaz de hacerle eso, matarlo lentamente, y el solo hecho de pensar que le pasó algo lo desesperaba más.

Eso era lo que lo estaba terminando con su existencia; la incertidumbre y la angustia…

Esperaba una llamada, un solo mensaje de texto, un "estoy bien, no te preocupes" eso le daría paz. El saber que ella estaba bien. Nada más quería una pequeña _noticia_ de ella.

Nunca creyó que la echaría tanto de menos.

Cerró los ojos, no supo cuál fue el preciso momento en que se quedó dormido, se hundió tanto en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, que absolutamente todos giraban en torno a Mimi, y se perdió en el mundo de los sueños.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la persiana de la ventana interrumpiendo su sueño. Era muy temprano. Talló sus ojos y se levantó de la cama. Sería otro largo día.

Al salir de la ducha, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Matt —se arrojó a sus brazos al momento en que abrió la puerta.

Lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él le correspondió con más pasión, se aferraba a su delgada figura para compensar la angustia vivida en el pasado. Sonrió al saber que ella estaba bien, y porque al fin la tuvo con él; para abrazarla, quererla y no extrañarla más... pero sintió como su camisa se humedecía con las lágrimas de la castaña.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó preocupado.

Pero la castaña seguió sujetada a él, lo necesitó tanto en esas dos semanas. Necesitó tenerlo a su lado para que le diese fuerza, para que la consolara… No quería soltarlo, sabía que lo estaba angustiando, pero no podía ni siquiera hablar. Solo quería abrazarlo.

Ella sollozaba, Matt solo optó por agarrarla fuertemente, para así tranquilizarla un poco. Luego de unos minutos Mimi dejó de lloriquear. El rubio tomó su rostro delicadamente para verla fijamente a los ojos; notó que estaban rojos, vidriosos y tristes. Tenía días llorando.

Eso lo mortificó más. Él no quería verla así, le dolía verla en ese estado. Él, él quería protegerla.

—Perdón por no haberme comunicado —estaba más que triste.

—No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estás aquí —le habló tiernamente —¿Qué te ocurre?

—M-i abuelo —se le cortó la voz. Tenía que contener el llanto —cuando llegamos me enteré de que estaba demasiado enfermo y que fue empeorando —hizo una pausa, no podía hablar. Su labio inferior tembló —hasta que…

Rompió en llanto. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Matt.

—Tranquila —le murmuró acariciando su espalda para consolarla.

—Me hiciste tanta falta Matt.

Él se separó un poco de ella, para darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Mimi sonrió ligeramente, en verdad lo necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Lalalá me quedó algo meloso, pero es lo que hay. Es que el claim es pareja y no quiero que todos los capítulos traten de un solo personaje. Alternaré los capítulos uno para Matt y uno para Mimi. Este fue el turno de Yama que es un encanto *O*, digo Mimi no pudo comunicarse, no tenía señal y pues vivió algo doloroso con su abuelo, menos mal que está en los brazos de Yamato ahora. Espero que les haya gustado u.u muy cursi para mi gusto, pero whatever...<em>

_Gracias por los reviews, agregar a sus favoritos y todo. :D _

_Por cada review dejado, se salva un patito! _

EDIT1.


	3. Sobresalto

**30 Vicios.**  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> 30 besos | Reto 3: Sobresalto  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T / Matt I.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Acéptalo, si Digimon no es mío, mucho menos será tuyo. Sorry for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobresalto.<strong>

―¡No! ―se cruzó de brazos. Mimi estaba parada en medio de la sala.

―Lo siento Mimi, pero yo gané ―Tai le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

―Pero es que ―bajó sus brazos apuñando sus manos ―¡Aggg!

La castaña detestaba las películas de horror, las odiaba con todo su ser. Maldecía cuántas veces podía la hora en que Tai eligió la película. Es que debido a las disputas que generó la elección de lo que verían ese viernes por la noche, decidieron que era mejor sortearlo y que el ganador escogiera la película que verían.

Pero estaba vez la suerte no le sonrió a ella y a su películas de romance. Le había sonreído a Tai y su estúpida película de terror.

Bufó al observar cómo todos sus amigos estaban cómodamente sentados, con sus palomitas de maíz y sus sodas a un lado. ¿Es que nadie la apoyaría? ¿No respetarían que era su casa donde estaban reunidos?

―¡Maaaatt! ―lloriqueó.

―Lo siento Mimi, fue un sorteo limpio y acordamos que nadie replicaría una vez que el ganador eligiera ―estiró su mano para que la castaña la tomara y así se sentara a su lado ―es solo una película ―le sonrió.

Tras haber hecho su tradicional puchero Mimi se resignó, sentándose a un lado de su novio, que en seguida deslizó su brazo por los hombros de la chica para así abrazarla y que se controlara un poco.

―No quiero ver ―susurró cubriéndose sus ojos ―¿Ya pasó esa escena?

―No aún no ―acercó más el cuerpo de la castaña a él ―Ya. Fuera de peligro.

Toda la noche se la había pasado así. Tapándose los ojos con sus manos, con un cojín o con el mismo Matt, preguntando una y otra vez si ya podía ver el televisor. Si Yamato no hubiese estado a su lado, quién sabe qué hubiera sido de ella. Lo abrazaba fuerte. Cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Se aferraba a la mano de él cuando se alarmaba con las escenas. O atascaba sus uñas en el brazo del chico cada que oía ruidos aterradores.

Se retorcía del miedo. Y es que ella lo había dejado claro ¡No le gustan las películas de terror! Odiaba los fantasmas, los duendes, los vampiros y ahora odiaba los zombies. Esta noche ella no iba a poder dormir por culpa de los malos gustos de Tai.

―¡No, no, no ahí no! ―exclamó mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y halaba de su cabellera en plena señal de desespero ―No quiero ver ni oír más ―abrazó a Yamato hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

Mimi estaba a casi nada de correr en círculos. Por más trucos que tenía para no ver, podía oír cada diálogo y pese a no ver visto gran cosa de la película las pocos imágenes que alcanzó a ver, azotaban su cabeza. Abraza con más fuerza a Matt, que le dio un suave beso en la cabeza mientras frotaba su espalda con delicadeza, el chico entía cómo es que el miedo se había apoderado de la castaña, nunca creyó que se pondría así… _pero ella era frágil y delicada._

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada y los chicos empezaron a irse.<p>

―Mimi nos tenemos que ir ya ―le dijo Sora al despedirse ―espero que puedas dormir tranquila.

―Si me desearas eso, no hubieras dejado que tu novio pusiera esa película ―le dijo molesta.

Sora se rió. La castaña era como una pequeña niña de cinco años.

―¿Seguro que estará bien? ―le preguntó el moreno preocupado a su amigo.

―No tienes de que preocuparte ―respondió Matt al momento en que sus amigos se marcharon. Eso tranquilizó a los chicos que se fuero luego de notar la seguridad del rubio. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Cerró la puerta y en seguida se giró para buscar a la castaña. Que estaba arropada de pies a cabeza con una cobija. Sonrió ante eso. Era adorable. Una niña pequeña asustada. Tan tierna.

―¿Y bien Mimi?

―¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo? ―suplicó con su carita más tierna y dulce a la que sabía que le sería difícil negarse.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

No quería quedarse sola en su casa. Su papá salió de la ciudad en la mañana, por cuestiones de trabajo, y por lo que sabía no llegaría hasta el domingo por la noche. Y su mamá se había ido con él para hacerle compañía. Qué mala era, la había dejado sola. Sin embargo... para su buena suerte tenía a Matt, que sabía no la abandonaría.

―Gracias ―le sonrió.

A la hora de acostarse a dormir, procuró cubrirse completamente con el cobertor de su cama. El cobertor y Matt la cuidarían si algo pasaba. Se sentía segura en los brazos de Matt. Los dos estaban juntos. Dormían placenteramente.

_Los zombies no corrían, no deberían de correr. ¿Estaban podridos no? _

_Tranquila Mimi, los zombies no existen. Pero, si ¿Es por un virus o algo así? Ahí si tengo que alarmarme. _

La sensación de miedo y angustia la invadieron de nuevo. Su sueño le produjo un gran sobresalto.

¿No se le pasaría nunca?

―Tranquila yo estoy aquí ―le susurró al oído. La abrazó mientras la acercaba a él.

Su voz. Su aliento. Su presencia la lograban tranquilizar.

Él siempre estaría ahí.

* * *

><p><em>Creo que quedaba mejor en mi mente *lapatean* Espero que le haya gustado. Casi todo es basado en la vida real. El miedo a los zombies es cortesía de un amigo y la reacción de miedo ante la película de horror es totalmente mía. Todavía recuerdo que *seruboriza* le hice la vida imposible a un tipo que ni conocía en el cine cuando me obligaron a entrar a una película de horror. No me gusta pagar para asustarme ¬¬ ojalá ese chico hubiese sido Matt *tirababa*<em>

_Soo... Nos vemos en el próximo chap que se titulará el sonido de las olas._

_Besos! _

EDIT1


	4. El sonido de las olas

_Digimon no me pertenece._ Yo recurro a sus personajes como mero entretenimiento. Todo es sin fines lucrativos.  
><strong>30 vicios<strong>.  
><strong>Tabla <strong>30 besos / **Reto** 29. El sonido de las olas.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T. / Yamato I.

* * *

><p><strong>El sonido de las olas.<strong>

―Déjame en paz ―sujetó a Tai por el cuello de la camisa ―solo aléjate ―fue frío, cortante y hasta grosero.

Mandó al demonio a su mejor amigo de la peor manera posible. Pero poco le importaba él quería estar lejos de ese lugar. En cuanto soltó al moreno, emprendió su camino; quería salir de ahí. Y cuanto antes mejor.

―Matt ―escuchó el susurro de Mimi que se había acercado preocupada.

―Quiero estar solo ―ni siquiera la miró. Solo salió del evento.

Dejando a sus amigos completamente consternados. El moreno al ver la actitud tan poco agradable del rubio prefirió quedarse quieto y verlo marcharse. Cuando Matt se ponía así ni quién lo aguantara, y lo más seguro es que desquitaría su rabia golpeando su rostro.

Era mejor que se fuera y se calmara él solo.

―Es mejor que esté un tiempo a solas ―le comentó Sora a Mimi, porque su semblante no era nada bueno. La castaña tenía miedo de lo que su novio pudiese llegar a hacer ―tú tranquila.

Mimi mostró una tenue sonrisa. Comprendiendo que esa era la mejor opción; Matt salió disparado del lugar, ignorando las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos, casi golpeando a Tai y alejándola a ella de una manera poco sutil. El rubio lo que quería es estar solo para tranquilizarse. Y conociendo su temperamento era mejor que estuviera aislado.

Aunque se sentía mal al no poder estar junto a él, dándole su apoyo.

―_Ya era hora de que llegaras Ishida ―sonrió el baterista de la banda ―tenemos algo importante que decirte._

_El rubio frunció el ceño molesto ante el primer comentario. Solo se retrasó unos minutos y ya le estaban reclamando. Él era el más puntual de todos, solo que ahora tuvo un contratiempo y todos habían llegado más temprano. Era una conspiración. _

―_¿Qué es? ―preguntó mientras tomaba su guitarra._

―_¡Hay un concurso de bandas en un mes! ―exclamó contento ―¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ―el chico era entusiasta._

_¿Nuestra oportunidad? Formuló mentalmente. _

―_Verás ―prosiguió el chico al ver la nula reacción de Matt ―el mes que entra habrá un concurso de bandas en la playa organizado por una compañía disquera muy importante. Ellos serán el jurado y elegirán al ganador. _

―_¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ―gritó eufórico otro miembro de la banda ―Hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo. Esos tipos están ansiosos por cazar talento._

_No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones con eso, pero le fue inevitable. Tenían tiempo tocando, era consciente de la capacidad y las cualidades de su banda. De que había talento lo había. Sonrió. Era lo que esperaban, por fin podrían ser lanzados al estrellato. _

_Su sueño podría hacerse realidad. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca. Por eso no le fue nada forzoso alegrarse. _

Estaba sentado en la arena con su vista fija en el mar. Se encontraba solo cómo tanto quería. Pero se sentía fatal.

Trató a sus amigos con la punta del pie, cuando ellos lo único que querían hacer es apoyarlo y estar con él. Es un idiota porque el coraje que traía por dentro era más fuerte.

Sentía rabia hacia los jueces y los ganadores. Todo fue una estafa. ¡El concurso estuvo comprado desde el principio! El mundo era una mierda. Siempre era el maldito dinero. Uno de sus oponentes es hijo de un millonario que le compró el triunfo.

Todo había sido tan obvio. Se sentía tan frustrado. Se había ilusionado con algo, se lo tenía merecido por no ser realista, pero a veces las ganas de triunfo que uno podía tener eran mayores que la realidad.

Confió en su banda, confió en él y de hecho habían sido los mejores, pero el mundo ya no se manejaba así. Por eso se sentía cada vez peor, saber que son los mejores y no ganar. Su ira aumentaba al recordar cuando mencionaron a los ganadores.

Todo es un fiasco.

Si le sumaba su estúpida actitud de tratar mal a los suyos. Estuvo a punto de golpear a Tai, alejó a Mimi cuando lo único que buscaban era poder ayudarlo. Es un imbécil. Pero no quería escucharlos, no quería escuchar _"Ya vendrá tu oportunidad", "Lo importante es el talento, ustedes lo tienen. Solo hay que ser paciente" _entre otras cosas. No podía y no quería. Estaba cansado de esperar su oportunidad.

Fijó su vista en el mar… en las olas.

―_Todas estas semanas hemos estado ensayando para el concurso ―se oía entusiasmado ―estamos confiados en que podemos conseguir el primer lugar._

―_Eso espero. Ustedes se lo merecen y solo tienen que mostrar lo que ya tienen; su talento ―le sonreía ampliamente. Oír a Matt tan fervoroso no era normal, pero cuando se trataba de su banda y de las ganas de triunfar todo daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Le gustaba oír, ver y sentirlo así._

―_El concurso es la semana que viene ―comentó serio ―hay escuela y la playa está lejos. _

―_No te preocupes por esto ―lo tomó de los hombres ―nada de distracciones muchachito ―le guiñó el ojo._

…

―_¿Pensaste que no vendríamos a apoyarte?, ¿Qué nos perderíamos tu camino hacia el estrellato? ―preguntó Tai ―pero qué buen amigo tenemos. Por eso te queremos ―. Siguió hablando ante el silencio de Matt._

_Para él fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse con sus amigos ahí. No se lo esperaba. ¡Estaba todos! Hasta Jou se había dado tiempo de ir apoyarlo, sabiendo que éste casi no tiene días libres. _

―_Cállate. Si no te arrepentirás de haber venido ―bromeó._

―_Ustedes dos nunca cambiarán ―negó con la cabeza la castaña._

―_¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? ―sugirió Izzy. _

_Había bastante gente en la playa y el sol brillaba con majestuosidad y la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar abriéndole paso al calor. Los chicos estaban jugando voleibol._

_Mientras él y ella__ estaban un poco más apartados del resto. Ya que comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del mar. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas. __Matt tenía su camisa blanca abierta, dejando al descubierto su pálida piel. Mimi, lucía un bikini totalmente rosa; la parte inferior se amarraba por detrás del cuello y la espalda. Mientras que la inferior lo hacían por los costados. _

_La castaña no quería que la chispearan con el agua helada, no obstante caminó a lado del rubio. Cuando el agua mojó sus pies, hizo un gesto de molestia. Estaba fría. Matt no podía evitar reírse por el papel de remilgada de Mimi. Y con el único objetivo de divertirse la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el mar._

―_¡Noo Matt! ¡Agua helada no! ―gritó histérica al sentir como el agua fría golpeaba su espalda ―¡Ni se te ocurra bajarme! ―. El agua ya le llegaba a la cintura al chico ―sal de aquí ―exclamó histérica. _

―_¿No tienes calor? ―se hizo el inocente._

―_Lo resisto. Tú sácame de aquí ―comentó mientras fruncía el ceño._

—_Ven —le dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se animara. Ya había puesto a Mimi en "terreno seguro"_

_La chica de inmediato puso un gesto de resistencia. _

—_No está tan fría. _

_El agua ya le llegaba a los tobillos. Sus gestos eran de molestia pero siguió caminando hacia él. Matt no podía evitar reírse. Era tan delicada. El agua apenas le llegaba a las rodillas, y su rostro mostraba claramente que estaba sufriendo por eso, cuando Sora empezó a salpicarla adrede. _

—_Entra y disfruta el agua de una vez —gritó. Mimi abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación. Pero Sora la calló salpicando, con mucha fuerza, agua con las manos. Empapando por completo a la castaña. _

_Matt soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Mimi. Su indignación estaba en un nivel máximo. La castaña al oírlo lo fulminó con la mirada. Hizo un puchero inmediatamente y cómo toda una diva se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí._

—_Lo siento —dijo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica. La chica resopló, le perdonaba todo. La castaña se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente al rubio, que seguía sujetándola por la cintura. Después pegó su frente con la de ella, Mimi en cambio lo abrazó por el cuello. _

—_No pasa nada —le susurró._

_Matt sonrió ligeramente y unió su boca a la de ella. Movió sus labios suavemente contra los de la chica, notando como era la castaña la que tomaba la iniciativa y abría la boca para capturar sus labios y hacer más profundo el beso. _

Todo iba tan perfecto. Mimi, sus besos. Las estrellas, las olas.

Volvió a la triste realidad. El concurso estuvo comprado. Perdieron. Se sentía fatal, se cargaba coraje contra el mundo entero, por ser unos corruptos.

_Dinero, dinero. Siempre el maldito dinero._

Cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar más del _sonido de las olas. _Que lograban tranquilizarlo, aunque sea un poco. Sintió cómo alguien se sentó a su lado. Sabía que era ella. Esa era su presencia, que para nada le incomodaba.

La castaña no dijo nada, solo lo acompañó estando sentada a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio bastante tiempo. La presencia de Mimi mezclada con el mar, con las olas… con la brisa lo fueron calmando lentamente. Aunque ella no dijo nada, era más bien que estaba ahí… a su lado.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, ésta se iba refrescando. El aire que golpeaba sus cuerpos era helado. Tenía su vista fija en el mar cuando percibió que unos delgados brazos lo rodearon. Él no se movió ni nada, solo se dejó abrazar.

Fue un cálido abrazo, junto con un dulce beso en el hombro y un ligero susurro en el oído lo que lo hizo sentir mejor.

Ahí todo desapareció. Menos el _sonido de las olas._

* * *

><p><em>LALALALA yo me dije que ahora le toca a Matt ser besado *O* Este estuvo tierno, pero les prometo que el otro capítulo estará cachondo. Palabra de mujer.<em>

_Okey pobre Mattie, todo frustrado pero tendrá su recompesa en el capítulo títulado "súper estrella" La verdad no se me ha ocurrido nada para este episodio, solo que Matt ya será la súper estrella. Well. OOC? A mí sinceramente no me parece que esté presente, no sé, Matt no es nada soñador. Pero si está esperando la oportunidad para llegar al estrellato, la cual aparece y está plenamente al tanto de que tienen talento y son capaces de ganarse esa oportunidad se vale soñar ¿No? es inevitable para tu corazón._

_Espero que les guste._

_Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a sus favoritos._

_EDIT  
><em>


	5. De buen humor

**30 Vicios.**  
><strong>Tabla<strong> 30 besos | Reto 12. De Buen humor.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T / Matt I.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Digimon y Matt no me pertenecen. Pero en un futuro el mundo será mío y estos caerán en mi poder. Okeino. Se vale soñar. Fic escrito sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>De Buen Humor.<strong>

Le sonrió en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cafetería.

Toda la mañana había estado sonriendo, por más que sus ojos se vieran cansados y por más temprano que fuera, ella no podía dejar de sonreír, de hecho llevaba treinta intentos, totalmente fallidos, para dejar de hacerlo y así evitar preguntas de a qué se debía su buen humor.

Pero… Cuando sus ojos divisaron una cabellera rubia, automáticamente enderezó su postura y amplió su sonrisa. Era una boba sonrisa. El chico, el cual la hacía actuar como ñoña, solo la miró unos segundos para regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado y seguir su camino.

Qué importaba el desvelo que se cargaba si Yamato Ishida, el autor de su sonrisa, ¡La miró, le sonrió y la besó!, ¡Sí la besó ayer!

No podía olvidar la delirante sensación que provocó que el rubio acariciara sus labios con los suyos, el hormigueo de su cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca. Su cálido aliento, su aroma y ese pequeño cosquilleo que sintió en su piel cuando él tomó su mejilla y pasó delicadamente su brazo por su cintura.

Toda la noche estuvo recordando ese dulce beso furtivo, que le supo a miel. Le daba pena reconocerlo, pero no había dormido porque aún la embriagante esencia de Matt, su amor, estaba presente en cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arderle. ¿Se había sonrojado?, pero, ¿Cuándo? No importaba en realidad.

Apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, para así darle un merecido descanso a sus ojos. Siempre teniendo una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—¡Mimi —aplaudió frente al rostro de la susodicha —hoy si que andas ida y sonriente —, mencionó en cuanto la castaña se reincorporó.

—¡Te pasas! —gruñó —anoche, no dormí casi nada y tú quieres matarme ¿verdad?

—No, no quiero matarte, por ahora —sonrió —solo quiero saber qué te pasa. Si me cuentas te juro que te dejo dormir todo lo que quieras.

—No tengo nada que contarte —chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Segura? —rodó los ojos al ver que su amiga negó rápidamente con la cabeza —. Bien, sonríes bobamente todo el día. Ves a alguien te sonrojas y tu sonrisa se hace más grande.

—¿Perdón? —entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a su amiga. Mierda. Había olvidado por completo que estaba acompañada, actuó como niñita estúpidamente enamorada. Solo le quedaba fingir demencia.

—No te hagas —movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por lo que optó por desviar su mirada y alzar ligeramente los hombros. Para qué negarlo más, su amiga había sido testigo del causante de su buen humor.

—¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu amiga? —reclinó su cabeza, para acercarse así a su amiga y oír con mayor precisión lo que saliera de sus labios.

—Matt me besó —nuevamente se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era inevitable dejar de sonreír por más boba que se viera. La pelirroja abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, las palabras no fluían —. Eso lo explica todo —sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

—Pero… —hizo una pausa —¿Ya son.. so-n no-no..vios?

—Aún no —pronunció sin dejar de sonreír —pero algo es algo.

—Viniendo de Matt claro que es un gran avance —rió junto con su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ok. Lo admite odia los deportes. Odia correr. Ella y el ejercicio no se llevan. Ella no era buena corriendo, saltando, jugando fútbol, básquetbol u otra cosa que se le asemeje.<p>

La Tachikawa detesta hacer deporte y el deporte la aborrece ella. Y por más risueña que anduviera, no podía aceptar practicarlo. Además el uniforme de deportes está horrendo y no le favorece.

Sujetó su larga cabellera castaña en una coleta y se miró en el espejo del vestidor de las chicas. Portaba unos shorts color verde, algo larguitos, con una playera blanca holgada, cuyas mangas eran del mismo color de la prenda inferior. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a ir a su clase. Maldiciendo, como siempre lo hacía, que la persona que le impartía esa clase era nada más ni nada menos que una mujer, a la cual no podía engañar y convencer tan fácilmente para no entrar a la clase.

Y por si fuera poco la muy canija no corría absolutamente nada, solo se encargaba de presionarla para que hiciera más abdominales, diera más saltos o castigarla dando miles de vueltas al gimnasio, por no hacer los ejercicios correspondientes. Claro, como ella no sudaba y ni perdía el porte.

—¡Tachikawa! —gritó la profesora, cuando puso un pie en las canchas exclusivas para la educación física —llegas tarde.

—Lo siento profesora, lo que pasa es que —sonreía. ¿Regalarle una sonrisa a esa mujer amargada que estaba frente a ella podría servir de algo? —me demoré en los vestidores porque…

—No me interesa —la interrumpió abruptamente —ponte hacer los calentamientos de una vez —la miró por encima del hombro, antes de darse la vuelta.

—Vieja loca —achicó los ojos mientras la veía alejarse —en fin —nada ni nadie le borraría la sonrisa.

Este era un día diferente a otros, porque en las anteriores clases ella se la llevaba quejándose de las cosas que tenía que hacer; el estiramiento, las sentadillas y las vueltas que tenía que dar corriendo alrededor de la cancha. Pero hoy no. Ahora todo era diferente, ya que Mimi podía respirar un aire lleno de romanticismo, de color rosa y de un dulce sabor.

Poco importaba el sudor de su frente, lo despeinada que estaba por trotar —en las primeras dos vueltas—¸y por correr. Y la simpática línea curva que seguía impresa en sus labios era la comprobación de eso. Porque mientras hacía sus ejercicios pensaba en que si Matt la besó quiere decir que la quiere al menos un poco de lo que ella lo quiere a él, y más adelante se encargaría de que eso cambiara y la quisiera cada vez más.

Como un imán, ese pensamiento atrajo otros más, miles de ellos, en los que ella estaba siendo feliz, más que en ese momento, acompañada de ese chico tan especial. Ella siendo novia de Matt, qué bonito sonaba, se veía y se sentía. Su sonrisa se fue ampliando, ese era uno de los efectos que le provocaba el rubio. Mimi corría por el campo, rodaba de la felicidad, internamente. Y esto era solo el comienzo de lo que se iba a venir, según ella.

Soltó un pequeño chillido de la emoción.

—¡Tachikawa! —gritó la profesora —te quedaste parada. Sigue con la rutina.

¿En qué momento fue que se detuvo? Dios. Ya le estaba afectando un poquito su inofensiva, soñadora y pícara imaginación. Pero, cuando trató de ponerle algo de orden a sus ideas el causante de todo, no lo culpaba directamente, apareció.

Con su sensual cabellera rubia, con su ardientes ojos azules y… y-y soltó un suspiro. Un prolongado suspiro. Era tan sexy con ese aire frívolo. Con ese porte tan rebelde.

—¡Tachikawa! —volvió a exclamar la profesora.

Carajo. ¿No puede tener más delicadeza? ¿Ser sutil para apiadarse un poco del corazón de sus alumnos? ¡La pudo matar de un infarto! La castaña se había reincorporado a la mentada rutina de calentamiento pero en cuando vio a Matt todo el mundo se paralizó dejándola a ella contemplarlo por completo; todo era oscuro, solo estaba ella y él. Pero con ese pequeño gritito, nótese el sarcasmo, la sacó de su mundo muy descortésmente. ¿Su reacción? Atontarse por completo. Sus movimientos fueron torpes y vergonzosos. Chocó con la compañera que estaba frente a ella, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Estuvo a nada de perder el equilibrio, al grado de no saber cómo es que se mantuvo de pie.

Provocó risas. Todos se habían dado cuenta de eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la compañera con quién tropezó. Pero ella tuvo la culpa que se mete.

—Olvidemos este accidente—la miró de mala manera —vamos a practicar fútbol. Tachikawa, serás la portera.

—¡¿Qué? —eso implicaba lanzarse a toda costa para impedir que la pelota entrara a la portería. Raspones, cortadas, golpes, moretones, ella no quería nada de eso —profesora, prefiero defender.

—Defenderás la portería —dijo con ironía. Burlándose de los nulos conocimientos que poseía la castaña del balompié.

—Pero no así —se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la profesora. ¿Se mofó de ella?

—Los berrinches aquí no van. Yo decido en qué juegas. Murakami tú serás "defensa" —enfatizó esa última palabra para seguir humillando a su alumna.

Pudo divisar como es que la castaña hacia pataletas frente a la maestra. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante tal acto. Él sabía de antemano, por su experiencia en el Digimundo, y con todos los años conociéndola, que esa reacción tan infantil se debía a que no quería correr más.

De seguro ya tuvo suficiente con ese torpe movimiento del principio, donde casi se cae y se lleva de corbata a las demás de su clase. Fue gracioso pillarla distraída y haciendo algo que odia y con lo remilgada que era… definitivamente era una buena idea observar el espectáculo, donde además estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría, sobre todo una loca fanática llamada Jun.

—Qué practique ella a ver si no pasa nada —renegó yendo hacia la portería.

Al parecer la maestra estaba empeñada en borrarle la sonrisa, pero no le daría el gusto. Le estaba obligando a hacerla de guardameta, donde arriesgaría su físico. Capaz y le daban un buen balonazo en la cara.

Con temor estaba entre los postes de la portería. Rogándole a Dios, a todos los santos, a Superman y al mismo Thor que las del equipo contrario no se acercaran. Pero sus súplicas jamás fueron escuchadas porque una manada de chicas feroces de "gol" se acercaban a ella. Tomó valor, ¿De dónde? Ni ella lo sabía. Desafiante las miró acercarse, se habían llevando a sus peones, les había puesto así ya que en ajedrez esas piezas resguardaban a la reina y ella era la reina. Además porque no recordaba el nombre de las que estaban en esa posición.

Frente a frente. Ojo por ojo. Una chica bastante robusta tiró hacia ella, hacia la portería. La pelota se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz, iba directo a ella. ¿La atajaría? Jamás. Con lo potente que iba, saldría volando. Primero estaba su integridad física. Se hizo a un lado antes de que el balón impactara su delgado cuerpecito. Alzó una pierna para intentar protegerse medio cuerpo y amortiguar el golpe y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—¡GOOOL! —exclamaron.

—Eso estuvo cerca —sonrió al verse intacta, sin ningún rasguño.

—Se supone que debes evitar que el balón entre —le reclamó una jugadora de mala gana.

—Primero está mi persona —achicó los ojos. No le gustó el tono en que le habló —además tú también debiste haber hecho algo para evitar que se dirigieran hacia acá. Yo no soy todo el equipo —ni siquiera la vio. Prefirió buscar a Matt, para comprobar que siguiera ahí y si por casualidad la estaba viendo.

Y en efecto, seguía ahí. ¿La miró? ¡De seguro sí! Era el momento para que el chico notara su inteligencia corporal-cinestésica. Así apreciaría sus habilidades, como ella aprecia las de él. Y de nuevo esa sonrisa tan amplia se dibujó en su rostro: pudo ver lo súper portera que era. Lo valiente que fue al defender su arco.

—Dejen de discutir y reincorpórense —exclamó desde su banca la supuesta entrenadora.

—¿Por qué no practicamos tiros a portería? —sugirió la misma chica con la que minutos atrás Mimi discutió —sirve de que Tachikawa asume su puesto.

—Buena idea.

Por qué cuando una estaba de buen humor, le sonreía a todos y era buena con los demás, el mundo se encargaba de conspirar para que le fuera mal. Bien lo decían las leyes de Murphy "si una cosa puede ir mal, irá mal triplicada".

—Tachikawa a tu puesto.

Darle gusto o no darle gusto. Demostrar que puede. Ridículas.

Sonrió triunfante. Dirigiéndose a su meta. Quería llorar, patear a todos. Pero no lo haría, más podía su orgullo y nunca iba a perder el estilo. Por más anti femenino que sea, según ella, jugar fútbol.

Ahora estaba en medio de los travesaños, esperando a que la bombardearan con tiros. Dos, tres, cuatro goles. Ella no hizo el intento por moverse, los esquivaba. Le tiraban a matar, eso más bien parecía un juego de quemados donde atentaban contra su salud física y mental.

—¡Eso es una conspiración contra mí! —reclamó a la profesora —todas están tirando directamente hacia mí —puso sus manos en jarras.

—El objetivo es tirar hacia la portería para poder meter goles. Tú como guardameta debes evitar a toda costa que el balón rebase la línea de meta —habló irritada.

—Por eso mismo deben de tirar a donde no alcance yo. No directamente hacia mí.

—Asume responsabilidades Tachikawa.

Se puso de mil colores. Roja, verde y azul por aguantarse la respiración.

Gruñó internamente. Por qué, por qué, por qué. Ella tan feliz y contenta que estaba, no le hacía daño a nadie. Andaba brincando con un pie toda la mañana, pese a cargarse un sueño de los mil demonios, pese a tener clase de deportes y pese a que casi se mata corriendo. Todo y todos conspiraban en su contra.

—Procura no tenerle miedo al balón. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que atajes al menos uno.

—Cómo no voy a tenerle miedo —ahora gritó ella, completamente indignada —si esa arma mortal va directo a estrellarse a mi rostro.

—Repito; asume tu responsabilidad.

Arrugó su nariz. Era el último tiro que soportaría, era obvio que esa pelota iba cruzar la línea y sería gol. Volvió a mandar su vista hacia el rubio, que ahora estaba acompañado.

_Esa lapa de Jun._

Los miró de mala manera. Lo único por lo que ella estaba soportando esa tortura era para que el admirara su valentía defendiendo la portería. Era una tonta porque se había alegrado, más aún, al saber que él estaba ahí frente a ella, viéndola jugar. Y no era nada de eso, ni la miraba, ni atención le puso todo por estar con su desquiciada fanática.

Sintió una ráfaga de viento a lado de su cara. Ese balón estuvo a casi nada de impactarse en su rostro, pasó a escasos milímetros de ella. La castaña no se inmutó seguía con su vista fija en esos dos chicos… estaban demasiado cerca.

De verás que las desilusiones dolían y mucho.

—¿Mimi estás bien? —se acercó una compañera.

—Sí —se giró hacia ella —¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Ese balón pasó demasiada cerca de ti y no te has movido un centímetro. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí —mintió. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Si era una tonta, que andaba de risueña cortando flores por el campo cual boba enamorada de a gratis.

Todo el buen humor, desapareció. Quería salir de ahí, iba a salir corriendo. No soportaría más a su menopáusica profesora, a su envidiosa compañera y al tarado de Matt y su fanática. Bien, si el mundo quería hacerla llorar iba a llorar.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó temerosa Hatsumi al ver como la castaña se alejaba.

Todas la observaban, hasta que la profesora sin darle demasiada importancia les pidió que se reincorporaran a la clase. La castaña lo único que pedía era salir de esas canchas, encerrarse en el baño y llorar como una loca. Cada lágrima que sus ojos soltara se la tenía bien merecida, por ser tan tonta. Soportó la clase de deportes por él, para que la viera ella y solamente a ella. Pero su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vio que ni una ni otro, él estaba acompañado. Su atención iba dirigida hacia su fanática.

* * *

><p>—Lo siento Matt, pero Mimi no quiere hablar contigo —habló Sora.<p>

—Por qué no me lo dice ella, está frente a mí.

La castaña estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa de Sora, con los brazos cruzados. Ahora no lo miraba, solo cuando él entró ésta se dignó a verlo con el ceño arrugado. Pero cuando le preguntó que si cómo estaba, la chica se giró hacia otro lado, como una diva completamente ofendida. Era evidente que no quería hablar con él, pero él quería que tuviera el valor de decírselo en la cara, no tenía porque andar enviando mensajeros.

Además de que quería saber ese por qué.

—Mimi tiene sus razones —cerró los ojos apenada por lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo. Ella sabía que su mejor amiga se portaba peor que una niña de cuatro años.

—¿Sus razones? —achicó los ojos mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

—Son tres razones —bajó un poco la cabeza. Mientras recordaba la anterior charla que tuvo con su amiga. Donde la castaña fue contundente: no quería ver al rubio ni en pintura.

—_Estaba haciéndola de la súper portera para que ¡ÉL! Me viera y no lo hizo._

—_¿No te parece absurda tu actitud? _

—_¿Absurda por qué? —infló sus mejillas —quizá si hice mal en esperar algo de él porque no somos nada. Pero entiéndeme esperaba que me viera solo a mí. _

—_Por estar celosa, estás sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Y por más que quisiera decirte que te entiendo no lo hago. No puedes matar al pobre solo porque estaba acompañado de Jun, la cual tú bien sabes que es una acosadora, bien pudo salir de la nada cuando volteaste —. Sora se armó de paciencia, Mimi si que era terca y caprichosa._

—_No estoy celosa —la miró de mala manera —¿Es malo pedir que el chico que te gusta admire tus habilidades?, ¿Es un pecado hacer que se fije más en mí? ¿Qué agradezca que tiene a una chica como yo babeando las banquetas?_

—_No eso no tiene nada de malo Mimi —una vena comenzaba a saltarse de su frente —lo malo aquí es que lo quieres castigar cuando no hizo nada. Todavía si se hubiera estado besando con Jun o abrazando, pero estar sentado al lado de ella —rodó los ojos._

—_Tengo tres razones. La primera —elevó su dedo índice para ir enumerándolas —Esforzarme por él y que no valore mi esfuerzo. La segunda —levantó otro dedo —haberme estado viendo la cara y la última porque sí. _

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. No tenía caso esa discusión. _

—¿Y por qué no me las dice ella? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sora, dile que porque no quiero hablar con él —seguía sin voltear.

—Dice que no quiere hablar contigo —sonrió tenuemente.

—Ya escuché.

—Sora si ya escuchó ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—Mimi ya basta, esto es patético —regañó por enésima vez la pelirroja.

La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no fluyeron. Como su amiga debería apoyarla en su dolor, comprenderla tal cual, si los papeles se invirtieran y Sora estuviera sufriendo eso con Tai. Ella, Mimi Tachikawa la apoyaría. Lo que la pelirroja debía hacer es ponerse en sus zapatillas.

Andar de buen humor por un chico que solo le vio la cara. Que la besó para traerla toda emocionada y hacerla comportar como una verdadera boba, seguramente para burlarse de ella. Entonces, por lo tanto, da igual... ¡Debía apoyarla como su mejor amiga!

* * *

><p>—Entonces se dignó a hablarme solo para decirme que era un tarado que jugó con sus sentimientos —siguió tocando su guitarra —también me dijo idiota, me gritó mil insultos más y casi me golpea.<p>

—Bien merecido te lo tienes —habló Taichi que había escuchado a su amigo atento. Matt no habló solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada —¿Qué quieres que diga? ¡La besaste y luego te ve con Jun!

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se sonrojó. Se suponía que eso era algo íntimo.

—Mimi habló conmigo. Oye por más que seas mi mejor amigo no me gusta que hagas esas cosas.

—¡¿Qué hice? —él seguía sin saberlo. Las mujeres y Tai si que eran raros.

—La besaste.

—¿A Jun?

—No a Mimi.

—Sí pero Jun ¿Qué tiene? —apuñó sus manos tratando de encontrar paciencia.

—Besaste a Mimi —le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Tai, habla de una maldita vez.

—Pues tú lo sabes perfecto, qué quieres que te diga.

—¿Tengo cara de que sé qué pasa? —lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa —¿Verdad que no?

—Ya tranquilo —intentó apaciguarlo —Mimi tiene tres razones para estar así —sintió que el rubio ponía más fuerza al agarre —la primera que se esforzó por ti en su clase de deportes y tú no lo valoraste. La segunda que jugaste con ella, porque está enamorada de ti —el rubio disminuyó la fuerza con la que tomaba la camisa del moreno debido al sonrojo que provocó ese comentario —y que tú estás con Jun y la tercera por que sí. Y yo la apoyo, te pasas amigo —cambió su mirada a una más seria.

—Yo no hice nada con Jun.

—Eso no es lo que dice Mimi —alzó los hombros —me dijo que en su clase de deportes te vio con ella.

Laguna mental… flashback.

—_¡Maaaaaaaaaaatt! —inmediatamente se tensó. Él conocía esa voz._

_Miró al cielo para hacer un pacto con Dios para que la dueña de esa voz no sea su fanática. _

—_¡Matt hasta que te encuentro! —sí era ella. _

—_Ju-Jun —titubeó temeroso. Tan a gusto que estaba contemplando el paisaje._

—_¿Ya tienes la respuesta? ¿Saldrás conmigo y mi familia este sábado? —chilló fuertemente en su oído._

—_Te he dicho miles de veces que no iré —se movió más a la derecha de la banca, para alejarse de la desquiciada chica, ya que se había sentando a su lado._

—_Pero Matt —lloriqueó acercándose otra vez a él._

—Así que eso fue lo que pasó —abrió su boca sorprendido —¡Qué enredo! —rascó su nunca.

—Qué imbécil —bufó.

—Yo no tengo la culpa que seas un imán de mujeres locas —se burló.

—¿Ahora qué hago?

—¿Quieres a Mimi no? —Preguntó inocente —Ya. Ya —movió sus manos frente a su cara para escudarse tras ellas, debido a su tonto comentario —Pues habla con ella, dale tu ternura —movió sugestivamente sus cejas —bésala, así se pondrá de buen humor. Qué sé yo —se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Reitero: eres un imbécil —le dio un ligero golpecito en su hombro.

* * *

><p>Ayer de buenas. Hoy de malas. Humor de los mil demonios. Días de perros.<p>

La vida apesta. Los hombres apestan. ¡Matt apesta! La besa y la tira a un lado. Ya se encargaría ella de que pagara con creces lo que le hizo.

—Mimi —el imbécil número uno estaba frente a ella —quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo no —trató de pasarle por un lado pero el rubio la tomó de la muñeca parando su camino —suéltame.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—No quiero —chilló molesta. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

—Tendrás que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué si no quiero? —hizo ademán de zafarse del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio apretara más su muñeca, sin llegar a lastimarla, y que agarrara la otra —¿Me vas a encadenar o algo así? —preguntó irónica al ver que sus posibilidades de escapar eran casi nulas.

—Algo mejor —sonrió.

¿Le sonreía? Si ayer la volvió loca con una media sonrisa. Con esta la mataba. Lástima que en estos momentos no lo quería ver. Y nada le gustaba de él, pobre ridículo.

—Hablé con Tai —dijo sin estar seguro de lo que se iba a venir. Pero que va, ser salvaje es lo de hoy.

—Y a mi qué —desvió la mirada. ¿No lo golpeó? El rubio volvió a sonreír. Era simpático verla cuando estaba molesta.

—Me dijo que querías algo —la castaña lo volteó a ver. ¿Qué dijo ese mentiroso?

—¿Qué yo… —la sentenció con un beso en los labios. Primero la castaña intentó separarse pero Matt se las había ingeniado para impedir eso; en cuanto le soltó las manos, la tomó por la cintura y la estrechó a su cuerpo. Lentamente fue envolviendo a Mimi en un prolongado beso. La chica maldijo en sus adentros el control que ejercía el rubio en ella. La capturó por completo cuando sintió ese mordisco en sus labios, fue ahí donde ella ya no era la reina y señora de la situación, en realidad ella nunca lo fue. Se dejó querer. Al menos en ese momento, ya no importaba que él jugara con ella. Ya con dos besitos la tenía en la palma de sus manos.

—¿Sigues molesta? —susurró entre sus labios para poder recuperar el aliento. Apoyó su frente en la de ella. Sentía su agitara respiración —espero que esto te demuestre lo que sien…

—¿Qué hay de Jun? —su mirada era cristalina. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—Está loca —dijo. Decepcionado ante la actitud de la castaña. Él era malo demostrando sus sentimientos y con ese gesto esperaba que entendiera —y no tengo… —calló cuando sintió que la castaña chocó sus labios contra los suyos.

—Necesitaba un tercer beso que me lo afirmara —. Sonrió.

Matt la quería. De eso ya estaba segura.

Buen humor. Romanticismo puro.

—Aunque —rodó sus ojos —no hay quinto malo.

* * *

><p><em>Hace mucho que quería publicar este capítulo. Pero la universidad no me deja, las gráficas de las funciones no me dejan en paz. Además de que he atravesado por problemas familiares. Así que este capítulo tan enredado va dedicado a una personita muy especial, que siempre estará en mi corazón :( primo lovuuu sé que estás en un lugar mejor.<em>

_Meww, Leen este fue un capítulo demasiado largo, así que no se quejen qw. Lo escribí a lo salvaje eh, tenía pensado una idea desde el principio y conforme escribí lo cambiaba todo, así es esto de la inspiración, además de que dije que iba actualizar con otro reto... este no me gustaba al principio luego sí y luego sí._

_Son doce hojitas, espero que sea de su agrado. Mimi es una inmadura. XDDDD ya se a rifó XDD es todo lo que diré._

_Reviews bienvenidos. Críticas y dinero también :S_

_Besos._

_EDIT  
><em>


	6. Buenas noches

**30 Vicios.**  
><strong>Tabla<strong> 30 besos | Reto 24. Buenas Noches.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T / Matt I.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches.<strong>

—¿Qué tienes? —era la quinta vez que se lo preguntaba y era la quinta vez que ella respondía que no tenía nada ¿Creerle o no?

Suspiró. —Si no quieres compartir habitación conmigo dímelo para pedir otra —se suponía que iban a hacer una estupendo fin de semana. Ellos dos con sus amigos… en la playa.

Y ahí estaba ella, frente a él, cruzada de brazos y con una mueca en su boca. La chica seguía parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

—No Matt, no es eso —soltó un prolongado suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué tienes? —ahora era la sexta vez que se lo cuestionaba y si acaso le contestaba lo mismo, tomaría sus cosas y se saldría de la habitación —entonces sí es eso. Bien —el silencio lo hizo evidente, ella no quería estar con él.

—¡¿Qué haces? —tonta Mimi, es obvio, él se va —deja eso ahí. Qué lo dejes —el chico seguía tomando sus pertenencias, una de dos; no la escuchaba o la estaba ignorando —¡Matt! —chilló obstruyendo el paso del chico.

El rubio soltó sus cosas y miró a Mimi directamente a los ojos, pidiendo una explicación. Ahora él era el que estaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y bien?

—No quiero que te vayas —se sonrojó ligeramente —no me molesta compartir habitación contigo, eres mi novio y estaría completamente loca si eso me disgustara —¿Lo dijo o lo pensó? Avergonzada rompió el contacto visual con el rubio —lo que pasa es que ¡POR TU CULPA! Tuve que empacar rápido y eché el bikini que me hace ver gorda.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó cincuenta veces en dos segundos.

—¡SÍ! —exclamó la chica —llegaste apurándome, que ya se nos hacia tarde, que todos nos estaban esperando y no sé que más, y yo ya no tuve tiempo de elegir meticulosamente la ropa que traería para el viaje —tomó aire —así que me tuve que resignar a no hacer la pre-elección de mis bikinis para así poder llegar a la elección correcta de lo que luciría en el viaje. Por lo que tuve que tomar lo primero del cajón y tomé el que me hace ver gorda.

—¿Por qué un bikini te haría lucir gorda? —seguía sin poder asimilarlo —¿En el universo femenino eso tiene sentido?

—¡Tú me dijiste que me veía gorda con el puesto!

—¿Qué yo qué?, ¿Cuándo?

—Recuerdas el día que te pedí amablemente que me acompañaras al centro comercial para comprar lo necesario para este viaje, donde tú de la mejor manera posible me dijiste que no podrías acompañarme —el rubio asintió con la cabeza —más tarde yo, completamente feliz, te estaba modelando lo que compré y cuando llegó el momento de mostrarte el bikini rosa, con estampado floral y con tiras en las bragas.

Matt se sonrojó, cómo olvidar ese bikini… Si Mimi lucía más que bien con él puesto.

—Yo te pregunté si me hacía ver gorda y tú dijiste que sí.

—Yo no dije nada —se defendió el chico poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—No lo habrás dicho pero lo pensaste —dijo ofendida.

—Pero si te miras bien con ese bikini. No tendría por qué pensar que te mirabas gorda.

Mimi arrugó su nariz e hizo cuanto puchero pudo. Su novio le decía, en este caso pensaba, que está gorda. Ni loca saldrá de la habitación todo el fin de semana, porque se la pasará haciendo lagartijas y sentadillas para poder bajar unos cuantos kilos. —Me viste y luego respondiste que no me veía gorda con el bikini.

Las reglas de oro, no ver y responder siempre que la prenda no la hace ver ligeramente pasada de peso.

—Mimi —el chico se acercó —si te vi es porque lucías demasiado bien con el traje de baño puesto —se sonrojó —no porque te haga ver mal o gorda. En todo caso no lo estás —le dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

La chica sonrió.

* * *

><p>Su piel estaba demasiado pálida, por eso la broncearía a la perfección. Se crearía un nuevo look para aprovechar el fin de semana a lado de Matt. Su piel estaría de un hermoso color, y por la noche se rizaría el pelo. Unos rizos naturales que encajarían de forma muy sensual con el vestido especial que compró exclusivamente para esa noche del sábado.<p>

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba cerca de la alberca, se quitó el sombrero que llevaba puesto junto con los lentes de sol, para evitar marcas en su rostro. Luego de meterlos en la bolsa que llevaba, se puso los audífonos de su iPod en los oídos. Debía estar lo más cómoda posible para concentrarse en logar el bronceado perfecto.

Estiró sus blancas y gruesas piernas para recostarse en la silla para tomar el sol. Su rutina apenas comenzaba.

_Come on, vogue. Let your body move to the music, move to the music. __Hey, hey, hey._

La castaña susurraba con ritmo la canción. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, hundiéndose más en la melodía. Se dejaba llevar por la música, que estaba corriendo por sus venas. Siguió tarareando la canción unos minutos más, hasta que sintió que unas frías y enormes gotas de agua mojaron su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se levantó de la banca, quitándose bruscamente sus audífonos, estaba molesta porque la habían chispeado. Frunció el ceño, mientras buscaba en la piscina al tarado, salvaje, bruto animal que había entripado.

—¡Abusivo! —gritó verde del coraje, al identificar al culpable.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —se señaló así mismo, algo confundido, una mujer extraña tenía cara de que lo iba a matar.

—Pues a quién más —se cruzó de brazos —eres el único que se tira clavados cuando hay gente tomando el sol.

—¿Eh? —loca como ninguna —¿Lo siento?

—Pues sí deberías de sentirlo —la chica comenzó a hacer pucheros —y mucho.

El chico había salido de la alberca. Comprendiendo que la chica no se calmaría por un buen rato, y si no quería que los sacaran a los dos del hotel por escandalosos sería mejor hacer las pases con ella.

—Lo siento en verdad —extendió su mano para presentarse —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte el coraje? —sonrió amablemente —por cierto; soy Kaede Abukara.

El chico frente a Mimi tenía pose de galán de cine. Bonita sonrisa; conformada por una blanca y brillante dentadura, tal cual salía en los comerciales de pasta de dientes.

—Mimi Tachikawa —correspondió al saludo del chico, un poco sonrojada. No parecía tan mala persona, además tenía una hermosa sonrisa Colgate —disculpas aceptadas —sonrió amenamente.

El chico correspondió a esa sonrisa. —Es un placer Mimi.

—Igualmente.

Quién diría que el chico que la había chispeado toda, cuya sonrisa era hermosa, sería también simpatiquísimo, y un excelente conversador. El tiempo se les había ido volando por la buena plática que tenían. Tocaron tema de todo, que si Lady Gaga era la mejor, que tan fundamental era tener Facebook en estos días. Entro otros temas triviales.

Kaede, también resultó ser un buen comediante y un deportista. Parecía sacado de las películas de Hollywood, porque además de sus habilidades su personalidad era cosa de otro mundo, un chico sensible, que le estaba hablando maravillas de la mujer que amaba.

—Eso es muy tierno —con una orillita de la toalla secó las lágrimas rebeldes que se asomaron por sus ojos.

Casi eran las dos y ella aún no llegaba. Según se iban a reunir todos a la una emputo para comer algo. Ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, si en la mañana no desayunó nada, para esta hora su estómago debe de estar pidiendo comida ferozmente.

—Tengo hambre, cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar a Mimi —dijo el moreno, que estaba muriéndose y nadie tenía piedad de él.

—Ella dijo que vendría —comentó Miyako, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Ya estaba temblando del hambre.

Todos esperaban a la castaña, nadie había salido a buscarla porque tenían prohibido interrumpir a Mimi y a su bronceado. Y en los primeros cinco minutos, se engañaron, diciéndose que no tardaría en llegar, así esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez, quince, veinte.

Su estómago reclamaba comida, estaban a nada de convulsionarse.

—¿No se quedaría dormida en la banca?

—Mejor voy a buscarla. Ustedes coman algo —mencionó el rubio antes de salir del sitio.

¿Dónde podría estar? ¡En las piscinas! Claro, ahí se toma el sol. El hambre ya la estaba afectando la cabeza. Más vale que la excusa de Mimi sea demasiado buena, porque ya tiene a todos, incluso a él, al borde de la muerte por desnutrición.

Cabello castaño. Gran sombrero. Chico. Era Mimi… Momento ¿Chico? Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a los dos.

—¿Mimi? —preguntó Matt al ver a la chica con los ojos rojizos.

—Matt —habló con un hilo de voz, secando sus lágrimas —él es Kaede. Kaede, él es Matt.

El rubio solo hizo un ligero movimiento de cejas, no tenía ganas de hablar con él, ni de conocerlo y menos si él era el causante de las lágrimas de Mimi. —¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió. —Me estaba platicando de cómo se le declaró a su novia —lloriqueó un poco —fue tan tierno, romántico y lindo, que no pude evitar llorar.

El rubio ladeó su boca. Tenía novia y ¿ella? No se miraba nada bonito que ande de confianzudo con otras mujeres. Haciéndola del romántico empedernido.

—Los chicos te están esperando para comer —habló él.

—¡Es cierto! —aún seguía emocionada por la historia que le contó Kaede —se me pasó el tiempo hablando.

A ver. Otra pausa. ¿Ya tenían rato hablando? Ahora sí miró con detalle al chico, sonrisa brillante, de bobo. De su estatura. Un poco más musculoso, solo un poco, cabello rizado y castaño. Ojos del mismo color. Pero parecía un tonto su reluciente dentadura.

—Entonces no te quito más tiempo Meems. Ve a comer con tus amigos, yo tengo que hablar con Charlotte —habló el chico —un gusto conocerte Matt, Mimi me platicó mucho de ti. Y Mimi, suerte en la noche.

Irse lento. Poco a poquito. ¿Meems?, ¿Qué le platicó de él? ¿Por qué le deseó suerte? Un rato que estuvo sola y ya hizo "amistades", su novia podía ser la mujer más confianzuda e ingenua del mundo. El hambre que casi lo mataba, minutos atrás, desapareció, alimentando la duda y la intriga.

—Gracias Kaede —ella le sonrió —Y yo te busco en Facebook.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Yamato.

—¿Nos vamos? —la chica se aferró a su brazo —tengo hambre.

—¿Cómo lo conociste? —cuestionó aún perplejo.

—Pues cuando me estaba bronceando, él estaba tirándose clavados —habló la chica, aún estaba agarrada del brazo de Matt —como me mojó le reclamé, después se disculpó y así empezamos a hablar, es muy simpático. Sabe contar chistes, practica baloncesto, fútbol y ya no recuerdo los otros deportes. Además es bien detallista y sensible. Y cuenta las cosas de una manera, que te emocionada por completo —tomó aire —¡Me hizo llorar! ¿No te parece suficiente prueba? Dice que tiene veinte años, dos hermanas pequeñas. Y tiene tres años de relación con su novia Charlotte.

—¿Segura que es verdad todo lo que te dijo?

—Sí, no tendría porque mentirle. Además me mostró unas fotos de su familia. Las traía en el celular —mucha confianza —¿Vamos a comer? Muero del hambre.

Suspiró pesadamente. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Mimi haya conocido a un tipo dos segundos y que ambos se hayan contado sus vidas. La castaña le contó, además de lo que el chico le dijo, todo lo que ella habló de su vida, de ellos… ¡ELLOS!, aún no olvidada "suerte en la noche", de sus amigos, de todo.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde carajo estaba? ¡En el hotel había duendes o qué!<p>

Había guardado un bizcocho, cubierto por una gran capa de muse de chocolate. Él único en su especie, en todo el maldito hotel.

Le hizo guardia durante la comida. Era el único, incluso se había peleado con Tai por el bizcochito. Y lo dejó a lo último solo porque se había llenado, pero aún seguía con intenciones de comerlo. Su ilusión era devorarlo mientras veía el televisor, acostadito en su cama. Pero, los duendes desaparecieron su pastelillo.

No estaba en ningún lugar de dónde él lo guardaría.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Un pastelillo —no estaba arriba de ninguna mesa, ni en el refrigerador, ni debajo de la cama, se preguntaba si el pastelito se había hecho invisible —¿No recuerdas dónde lo dejé?

Por su mente no cruzó la posibilidad de que Mimi se haya comido el pastelito. Una porque al principio hizo un drama con que estaba gorda y en segunda en la comida dijo que estaban llenos de calorías y no comería ninguno.

—¿Un bizcocho de chocolate?

—Ajá —seguía en su búsqueda.

—No. No lo he visto —la chica se tiró en la cama.

Un momento. ¿Cómo supo que era de chocolate? Los únicos que habían comido pastelillos eran él y Tai. Por consecuencia solo ellos dos sabían de qué sabor era.

—¿Cómo sabes que era de chocolate?

—Ehh… bueno. Yo, este… —rodó sus ojos de derecha a izquierda —solo lo dije al azar —Matt se le quedó viendo a los ojos, convencido de que le estaba mintiendo —lo siento, lo siento. Creí que no lo querías y me lo comí —sonrió inocentemente. Era la forma más bonita de apaciguar a su novio.

—¡¿QUÉ? —exclamó molesto —tú no comes eso, ¡ERA MÍO!

—Voy a pedir otro en recepción —trató de arreglar las cosas.

—Era el único que había.

—Qué hagan otros.

—Tardarán mucho.

—No importa.

—¡Claro que sí importa! —gritó —Yo soy el que tengo que esperar por el pastelillo. Como tú ya te lo comiste.

Luchó media hora en vano, porque Mimi se quedó con él. Se disgustó por varias razones, casi mata a su mejor amigo por el bizcocho, dos tenía unas ganas enormes de devorarlo, tres la bipolaridad de su novia. Ella dijo que no comería eso porque tenía muchas calorías y engordaría. Después él tendría que lidiar con el llanto y el berrinche de que está gorda y todo se le ve mal.

—Lo siento. Yo solo quería arreglar todo.

El rubio no dijo nada. Solo se sentó en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera para ver la televisión. Mimi había accedido a darle el control remoto. Para compensarle el enojo.

* * *

><p>—¿Todavía no estás lista?<p>

—Sí. Ya voy.

Miró su reloj por décimo cuarta ocasión. Y hacía media hora que la castaña estaba saliendo del baño. ¿Qué tanto hacían las mujeres? ¿Cuál era el afán por demorarse tanto en arreglarse?

Se probaban toda la ropa que tenían, para salir con el primer vestido que se pusieron.

—Mimi ya es tarde.

—Ya estoy lista —al fin se dignó a salir del baño —¿Cómo me veo?

Mimi lucía casi como tenía planeado. A excepción del bronceado. Su sensual vestido color amarillo con capas. Era lo suficientemente corto para considerarlo coqueto y femenino. El vestido no tenía tirantes, sus hombros estaban desnudos y se acentuaba perfecto a su cinturita. Mismo que combinó con un collar, cuyo dije era azul. Y no podían faltar los rulos de su cabellos, naturales y bien definidos.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto. Fue ahí cuando recordó que esperar a Mimi tanto tiempo valía la pena, si salía tan hermosa y coqueta.

—Hermosa —susurró algo sonrojado. La castaña río mientras estiraba su mano, con el único objetivo de entrelazar sus dedos y caminar así a la fiesta en la playa.

Había mucha gente en la playa; la mayoría bailaba, otros bebían y el resto platicaban. Cada Digielegido estaba en su propio ambiente, Tai y Sora eran los reyes del baile, le seguían el juego Miyako y Ken. Una chica había invitado a bailar al superior. Daisuke estaba en plan de conquista. Izzy, Takeru e Hikari bebían y charlaban.

Mimi y Matt se habían tomando un descanso luego de tanto baile, al estar ellos ausentes convertía a los otros en los amos y señores de la pista. Pero como había mucha gente, se sofocaron rápido y la castaña no quería arruinar su maquillaje.

—¿Me esperas aquí? —preguntó viéndola a los ojos —voy por unas bebidas.

La chica asintió. Reclinó su cuello hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Si que se había agotado y el calor era insoportable. Se suponía que debería estar fresco, pero sudaba como macho.

—Mimi —llegó picando con sus dedos la cintura de la chica.

—¡Kaede! —exclamó reconociendo esa voz —no creí verte aquí.

—Mis amigos y yo vinimos a despedirnos de la playa —sonrió —chicos, ella es Mimi.

—Hola —saludaron dos chicos, eran dos castaños, la diferencia era que uno es más chiquito y delgado que el otro.

—Ellos son Marion y Toru —indicó respectivamente.

Luego de la presentación, todos estuvieron hablando, los chicos eran casi igual de extrovertidos que Kaede. Le contaron que estudiaban y cuál era su pasatiempo, los tres eran sumamente graciosos, contaban con gracia las cosas y ni se diga los chistes.

Achicó los ojos al verlos. Mimi acompañada del mismo idiota de la tarde, solo que había más estúpidos hablando con ella. Gruñó mientras se acercaba a ellos, ya tenía que dejar las cosas bien en claro. Esa castaña inocentona, es su novia…

Ahora quería patearles hasta el alma a esos individuos que andaban tan simpaticones con su chica. Se acercaban mucho a ella y ésta solo sonreía y platicaba con ellos.

—Mimi —dijo molesto.

—Matt —sonrió —mira ellos son amigos de Kaede —ambos chicos saludaron amenamente, pero él fue totalmente indiferente.

—Vamos a hablar a solas —la tomó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Fue un gesto netamente posesivo, pero ya era mucho. No soportaría más esto ya no era sano, ni gracioso, se suponía que habían ido a divertirse; ellos dos y sus amigos. No estos desconocidos confianzudos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una vez lejos de los chicos. Sabía que Matt estaba molesto, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano.

—No quiero que hables con ellos —habló entre dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia el lado donde estaban los susodichos. La castaña entrecerró los ojos pidiendo una respuesta coherente —porque no quiero.

—Matt —dijo en un suspiro —no tiene nada de malo que hable con los chicos. No tienes porque ponerte celoso, los tres tienen novia. Y lo más importante yo tengo novio —sonó paciente, que el rubio la celara en cierta forma le agradaba, porque demostraba que le importaba.

—No son celos —negó de inmediato —solo que no quiero. Son unos confianzudos —refunfuñó.

—Está bien —sonrió —pero tú tienes que decirle porque no podremos ir a comer con ellos, para festejar el cumpleaños de Marion.

—Deja ver si entendí —una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente —¿Hiciste planes con ellos?

La chica asintió. —Claro tú estás dentro de esos planes.

—Por qué carajo no me consultaste antes.

—No lo vi necesario, Matt. Ya te conté de Ka, sabes que es simpático y pues tú sabes, nos invitó a ambos y acepté.

¿Simpático? Más bien confianzudo. ¿Ka? Desde cuando era ¿Ka? Mimi era la mayor confianzuda de La Vía Láctea y de la galaxia de Andrómeda. Aceptó a ir con ellos, sin antes consultárselo. ¿En qué clase de mundo estaba? Tomó aire, los poros de su nariz incrementaron su tamaño debido a las grandes bocanadas de aire que inhalaba y exhalaba. Respiró hondo y profundo, apuñó sus manos. Tenía que controlarse.

—Una no me caen bien por confianzudos. Dos no me gusta que aceptes salir con unos tipos que apenas conoces, no importa que yo vaya a ir también, ah lo olvidaba tampoco me consultaste.

Mimi mordió su labio inferior. Su novio tenía la boca llena de razón.

—¡Mimi esta canción te gusta! —escucharon tras de ellos. Al parecer ese chicos no respetaban la privacidad de uno, ¿eso es ser simpático?, es más bien ser un idiota, cara de pasta de dientes, imbécil y retrasado mental.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, tenía la vista fija en la castaña que se cargó la cara de desesperación mayor, se notó que no sabía ni qué hacer. Sin decir nada se retiró del lugar, con aires de divo sí, él era cantante de rock, también merecía darse sus cinco minutitos de puro coraje.

La castaña se quedó quieta, sería mejor darle un poco de espacio a Matt. Los chicos le siguieron haciendo señas para que se acercara, ella sin moverse les sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que darse un respiro, a solas, antes de hablar con su novio.

* * *

><p>El techo de su habitación en esos momentos era lo más interesante que podía haber en su mundo. Fue tonto en dejarla sola con esos lobos hambrientos, pero esta vez no sería él quién pediría perdón y arreglaría las cosas. Que la princesa aprenda a que no siempre se puede salir con la suya.<p>

A quién engañaba, si Mimi abría la puerta, seguro él sería el que se arrastraría pidiendo perdón. Era un bobo enamorado.

Le molestaba el hecho de que fuera tan confianzuda. Aunque sin eso, no sería ella; _inocencia pura_. Suspiró.

Pero no tenía porque andar haciendo planes sin antes hablar con él, además se comió su pastelillo. No sentía celos, si hubiese sentido eso de seguro saca su instinto asesino, golpea a los chicos salvajemente y se encarga de meter a Mimi en la habitación, para que nadie la vea. Lo que sentía era más bien coraje, de sus amistades confianzudas y ella también que lo era.

—Matt —esa era Mimi, quien se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta de la habitación.

Al supuesto hombre que se iba arrastrar pidiendo perdón, le ganó el orgullo. Y al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como se acercaba arrepentida. Giró su cuerpo, aún recostado en su cama, para darle la espalda.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado, vaya ahora quién era la niñita caprichosa.

—Matt —se sentó a lado suyo, el chico ni siquiera volteó a verla. Mimi suspiró cansada, sería más difícil de lo que creyó —lo siento, fui una tonta —se quedó callada unos segundos para ver si por lo menos el se giraba a verla —me siento terrible por lo de hoy. Mira, sé que estás molesto y —lo miró, el chico seguía sin moverse —como no quieres hablar, las cosas se están haciendo más difíciles. Está bien no me hables, no tienes ninguna obligación —dijo decepcionada.

El chico sintió como se levantó de la cama. Pero se quedo quieto, su orgullo podía más, ignorando a la pobre que le habló con el corazón en la mano. Oyó los pasos de la chica, que se acercaba a él y optó por ponerse una almohada en la cara.

—Dejaré esto aquí —pasó por enfrente de él, para colocar un plato de pastelillos de chocolate en el buró de lado de la cama.

Cuando supuso que la chica se alejó de él, se quitó la almohada de la cara, al final la curiosidad mató al gato y quería ver qué fue lo que le dejó. Abrió completamente los ojos; un montón de deliciosos bizcochos para él solo.

—Espero que eso sirva de algo —ahora el chico sí se giró para verla. Mimi estaba cruzada de brazos —es por lo de hace rato y por el pastelillo que me comí en la tarde —sonrió amargamente.

El chico sonrió al verla. Ya basta de dramas.

—¿Gustas uno? —la chica negó —vamos puede compartirte el de chocolate.

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo cansada —tuve que prometerle a Tai que le haría su tareas de artística durante un mes para que me diera el plato de bizcochos. Así que disfrútalos tú solito.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? —la chica asintió —pero qué abusivo, ya me las pagará. Pero ven —le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a la orilla de la cama, invitando a la chica para que se sentara a lado suyo, ella sonrió mientras se acercaba.

—¿Sigues enojado? —él asintió mientras se abrazaba de su cuello—¿Y qué debo de hacer entonces? —la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero, que le hizo gracia a Matt.

—Ya sabes —se acercó a ella para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Un ligero beso —esto o quizás —señaló el plato de bizcochos.

—Mejor esto —ahora fue ella quién tomó la iniciativa. Chocó sus labios con los del rubio, acariciándolos como si fuera la última vez. Sintió como el chico llevó sus manos a su cintura para poder acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella en cambio, comenzó a jugar con las finas hebras rubias que conformaban la cabellera de él. Seguían besándose con suma pasión, el beso se fue profundizando, él rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de la castaña, quién los abrió dejando que el rubio explorara su interior. Minutos después separaron sus rostros unos minutos, intentando recuperar el aire.

Cuando el chico intentó volver a capturar los labios de la castaña, ésta se alejó poniendo su dedo índice en la boca de él. —Buenas noches —susurró coqueta.

* * *

><p><em>asdmsnfmsnf. Es algo de lo poco que tengo que actualizar en estas vacaciones, no se crean, también me tengo que poner al corriente con los reviews y darle a mi amiga Sakura su bien merecido regalo de cumpleaños navideño, que a como VOY ese regalito se va a duplicar. Tengo mucho que escribir- Len sé lo qué me vas a decir: que hasta que se me hincharon los ovarios para actualizar. Pero es que la uni no me deja, ya sentí lo que sienten muchas cuando se ven atoradas con las tareas, los exámenes, los nervios destruidos y que la inspiración llegue en los momentos más críticos.<em>

_Pía este es tú regalo de cumple, no me gustó como quedó, así que a veeeer qué más te doy. Arrivederci, Auf wiedersehen, auf revoir, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y ESPERO QUE ESCRIBAN MIMATOS para tenerme contenta. :D _

_Este pues... MAAAAAAAT ES DIVO POR NATURALEZA. Ni me digan nada e,e es rockstar el lo merece, ya basta de dramas donde Mimi es la enojada, ahora él era *meñique arriba* que le rueguen y que lo besen._

**EDIT1.**_  
><em>


	7. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**30 Vicios.**  
><strong>Tabla<strong> 30 besos | Reto 04. Nuestra distancia y esa persona.  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Mimi T / Matt I.  
>Nota de autor: Con el objetivo de matar dos pájaros de un tiro, este capítulo es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi potra salvaje, ella me pidió lo siguiente<em>: "quiero una escena de golpeas así bien a lo macho entre Matt y Tai, que Mimi haga pataletas en medio de un centro comercial por querer un chanchito de felpa gigante y que Sora se quede en blanco baboseando por Tai (?)" <em>Entre Len y yo acomodamos las ideas para actualizar este pobre fic, espero que te guste Menymenita.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Un poco de Taiora, cosa nada mala. Groserías y golpes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestra distancia y esa persona<strong>

—Listo.

Exclamó con una amarga sonrisa frente al espejo. Observó su rostro; su maquillaje era natural y la hacía lucir radiante, como siempre tenía que estar.

Poco importaba si por dentro estuviera hecha trizas, no le daría el gusto a nadie y mucho menos a Matt de verla destruida. Estaba dispuesta a ir con la frente en alto, sonreír, lucir linda, andar de buen humor como toda una princesa.

Si Yamato Ishida piensa verla llorando como Magdalena por su ruptura, estaba muy equivocado. El muy cobarde lamentaría toda su vida haber dejado ir a una dama tan especial espectacular y despampanante como ella, estaba segura que la vida no le alcanzaría para lamentarse.

Mimi, estaba dispuesta hacer sonar sus pasos. ¿La estrategia? Fingir que no le duele, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo y asimismo ignorar los estragos que el rubio causaba en su alma y en su cuerpo.

Suspiró.

Era un gran plan. Uno magnífico. Donde ella quedaría como una dama y él como un pobre diablo que dejó ir a una dulce y tierna princesa.

El solo hecho de pensarlo, le hacía sonreír con malicia. Gran mentira. Dolía y mucho el hecho de que el rubio la dejó ir por _una memez_, pero si él se lo pierde, ella se lo ahorra y otro se lo gana.

Bien decían por ahí, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Y si ya pasó por el bache de las lágrimas descomunales las veinticuatro horas del día, ahora se instalaría en el trayecto de la venganza y le restregaría en el rostro lo que dejó ir.

* * *

><p>—Eres un imbécil —soltó sin ningún problema. El moreno clavó su vista en su mejor amigo, que ni siquiera se inmutó ante la ofensa, el rubio se mantenía sereno cosa que irritó más a Tai.<p>

Frunció el ceño, estaba enojado, se contenía las ganas de partirle la cara de imbécil que tenía Matt, con su estúpido cigarro y con su estúpida frase de que _"aquí no pasa nada"._

¿Cómo mierda no pasa nada? Francamente su actitud de chico rudo le estaba colmando la paciencia. —Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir —se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo.

—Es lo mejor que pude hacer —frío y sereno.

_Imbécil._

Tai apuñó sus manos. —¿Cómo va hacer lo mejor? Quita la cara de niño bravucón y empieza a demostrar que en serio te dolió terminar con Mimi, que además sabes que fue el peor error de tu vida.

Matt se removió de su asiento. —A ver… por enésima vez estoy bien, no pasa nada y fue lo mejor —sonrió de medio lado —es más, hasta siento que me quite peso de encima.

—No te creo nada —entrecerró los ojos —tú bien sabes que eres un amargado de mierda y que nadie en este mundo te soportará como Mimi.

El rubio rodó sus ojos —Tai, tampoco estoy de humor para tu sermones.

—¿Ves? ¡Estás triste y abatido porque dejaste ir a una buena chica, que te querrá, te respetará y valorará como ninguna otra! Yo sé que en el fondo sabes que es lo peor que pudiste hacer —tomó aire —sabes que muchas de las lagartonas que se acercan a ti es solo por tu fama, en cambio MIMI tenía el más puro amor para ti.

—¿Terminaste? —comentó aburrido.

El moreno ignoró la geta que se aventó su amigo y prosiguió. —También sé que te está llevando la _fregada_ pero no lo demuestras porque no quieres mantener tu imagen del chico rudo y malo ante el mundo.

—Si ya sabes todo. Por qué demonios preguntas —habló con sarcasmo.

—Si sigues así de orgulloso te vas a morir solo, no tendrás una fiel compañera que te pase el bastón cuando estés anciano.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Matt no le vio caso responderle ninguno de sus comentarios a su amigo, para ahorrarse saliva. Los motivos por los cuales él terminó con Mimi eran suyos y nada más que suyos. Nadie tenía por qué meterse. Y la amistad que ambos tienen, desde hace años, no le da ningún derecho a Tai de meterse en su vida y en sus decisiones, es más como su amigo lo debe apoyar moralmente, no es para que ande escarbando y dándole cátedra de que es un lunático errado y estúpido por terminar su relación con una buena chica… aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, pensara casi igual que él.

El moreno mascullaba por lo bajo, miraba a Matt con desprecio, conteniéndose las ganas de agarrarlo y estrellarlo un millón de veces contra la pared para que se le quitara lo imbécil, terco y orgulloso. Si Matt piensa que él, como su mejor amigo, va a quedarse quieto mientras que destruye su vida por sus malas decisiones, está muy, pero muy, equivocado.

* * *

><p>—¿Mimi estás segura de esto? —preguntó muy seria. La pelirroja dudaba en serio de los planes de su mejor amiga.<p>

Según Sora, Mimi no se caracterizaba por tener grandes planes luego de sufrir una fuerte desilusión. Y aunque la castaña pudiese engañar a todos con que estaba bien, a ella jamás podría convencerla, su amiga estaba sufriendo y mucho.

—Sí Sora —sonrió ampliamente —aunque yo le haya dado mi corazón a Matt y éste me lo entregó todo destrozado, trato de salir adelante. Además, yo estoy más tranquila y quiero pasar un buen rato con todos mis amigos.

La pelirroja achicó los ojos.

—Mira, sé que es difícil de creer y todo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero hacer es vengarme, quiero que ese tarado sepa que estoy bien y también que le pese el hecho de haberme dejado ir —miró directo a los ojos de la su compañera —amiga, yo no merezco estar llorando todos los días, tú bien me dijiste que necesitaba distraerme y divertirme y eso es justo lo que haré.

—Pero el causante de todo va a estar ahí.

—Sora, tenemos los mismos amigos, tenemos que acostumbrarnos a tolerar nuestras presencias. Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.

Mimi le regaló una sonrisa, misma que le fue correspondida por su amiga, que analizó en breve la situación; la castaña no le había hecho ningún daño a nadie y no merecía sufrir. En dado caso, el que se merecía todos los males es el rubio por terco e imbécil. Su mejor amiga, debía aprovechar las buenas cosas y en efecto, demostrarle a Matt que la vida seguía después de él.

Decidida y confiada entró al bar en compañía de su mejor amiga. Rápidamente ubicó a los chicos, incluyendo a la indeseable cabellera rubia, pero igual no se iba a achicar frente a él y frente a nadie.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa empezó a saludar efusivamente a su moreno amigo, quien no los conociera, dijera que tenían meses, incluso años sin verse. Pero la única realidad era que la castaña no lo veía desde la noche pasada, sin embargo todo formaba parte de su infalible plan.

Entre un abrazo afectuoso, beso en la mejilla, exclamaciones de qué gusto es verte. Mimi fue saludó a Tai, dejando, obviamente, a lo último a _su presa, _fue amorosa y elegante con el moreno que bien merece su cariño… y amistad.

El asunto cambió por completo cuando se arrimó al último por saludar… Matt, el chico la miraba fijamente ¿En verdad esperaba que lo saludara como a los demás? ¡Qué errado estaba, ni se lo merecía! La castaña lo miró menospreciándolo, haciendo que el chico se sintiera incómodo, según ella.

—Hola Matt —saludó a una distancia considerablemente corta desde la perspectiva del aludido y relativamente larga para ella.

Sonó indignada, que lo estaba. Todos miraron extrañados la escena. Sora sonrió, conocía a Matt y el solo hecho de pensar que se sintió marginado le dio gracia. Tai observó a su amigo, con su pose tan serena y quieta, hasta una estatua de mármol expresaba más que él, achicó los ojos, de nuevo se estaba haciendo el chico duro…

El susodicho solo se limitó al alzar levemente la cabeza, correspondiendo al saludo, indiferentemente, serio, calmado… en plan aquí no pasa nada.

El primer latigazo de desprecio por parte de la castaña caló en su corazón pese a que demostrara todo lo contrario, por qué andaba tan afectuosa con todos y a él le dio una patada en los testículos… Ah pero qué idiota, de tanto que le dicen ya se le estaba quedando, era cierto ¡El fue el pendejo que terminó con ella! Mimi al menos tuvo la cortesía de saludarlo, como niña remilgada, pero lo hizo… tan mal acostumbrado lo dejó, porque esperaba alfombra roja y caravanas para el saludo de su ahora ex-novia.

Pero qué descaro de Matt. Maldito cínico pelafustán. Ese gesto por parte de él fue como una patada a sus ovarios, y luego esa cara de "¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS!" Es un desgraciado, pero ella se encargaría de que esa carita cambiara a una llena de dolor por sentirse discriminado por ella. ¡JA! Él la extrañaría, de eso estaba segura.

Tomó asiento a lado de Tai, quedando él en medio de Sora y ella, trataba de que su rostro no reflejara la ira descomunal que sentía con el rubio y tenerlo cerca, no le estaba ayudando. Debía haber algo en ese bar que la haga olvidar y aguantarse unos cuantos insultos. ¡Claro el alcohol!

Sin preguntar de quién era la cerveza que estaba ahí, la agarró y empezó a empinarse la botella, siempre elegante. Primero dio un pequeño sorbo provocando que todos la vieran.

—¡Mimi tú no tomas! —gritó fuera de sí el moreno —y es mi cerveza —intentó quitársela, pero la castaña fue más rápida y siguió sorbiendo de aquella refrescante y relajante bebida.

—Ahora sí —sonrió —no tengo a nadie que me lo prohíba —tono de reproche —además, el chiste es divertirse.

Yamato la miró y bien extrañado, trataba de hilar algún argumento coherente para justificarla, la castaña no es del tipo de chicas que se andan cayendo de borrachas y si llegaba a beber alguna bebida embriagante no iba hacer cerveza, sino algo más elegante y de niña… como una piña colada.

Trató de guardar la calma, él no era nadie para regañarla por sus nuevos hábitos. Ni moral tenía. Pero… mierda que era raro verla así. Esa actitud jamás la tuvo el tiempo que duraron de novios, aunque fue poco habían salido en múltiples ocasiones a bares y antros y la princesita jamás mostró esa faceta. De hecho, ni antes de su relación la había visto beber cerveza.

—Iré por otra botella —puso sus ojos en blanco, el causante de que le quitaran su botella tenía pies y manos y no era Mimi… era rubio, idiota y se llama Matt —¿Quieres algo amor? —galante y caballeroso le preguntó a Sora.

—Sí, si quiere… tráeme un caballito de tequila y a Sora una margarita —sonrió.

—¡MIMI! —regañó histérico Tai.

Si acaso su linda amiga llegaba a convertirse en una alcohólica para olvidar sus penas, causadas por la necedad de Matt, iba a querer matarlo.

—Oh qué poco aguantas —frunció el ceño viendo a su amigo.

El rubio seguía atento a la conversación, ocultaba la preocupación ante el comportamiento de la castaña, esas bebidas eran muy fuertes para ella. Por lo mismo, no tenía por qué preocuparse, Mimi era una delicada niña que no soportaría la bebida de machos. Y de seguro esa ansiedad por tomar alcohol es solo un caprichito de la mimada princesa.

El moreno alternó su mirada hacia Sora, que solo sonrió en señal de que le hiciera caso a su amiga y alzó los hombros para despreocuparlo. Sin decir más, se alejó para pedir las mentadas bebidas.

.

.

.

_No lo va hacer. _

Pensó erróneamente cuando la castaña, en menos de dos segundos, tomó el vaso que contenía el tequila que minutos atrás había pedido.

_Es una delicada dama, no lo hará._

Siguió formulando dentro de su cabeza.

Mimi lo miró de reojo, de hecho había sentido las miradas expectantes de Sora y de Tai, sonrió y no se diga más. Empinó su codo para tomar el tequila, sintiendo como éste quemaba su garganta. Hermosa sensación de ardor y calidez. Aguantó como los machos la quemazón, no hizo ninguna mueca de desagrado, quizá era la situación por la que hizo tal cosa lo que le dio la fuerza y el valor interior para tomarlo y querer pedir otra.

Sora abrió los ojos por completo, su mejor amiga tomó el vaso como las grandes expertas; apuñó sus ojos y agitó ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, quien la viera dijera que tenía mucha práctica con la botella de tequila. Tai quedó boquiabierto… lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la sola idea de que la castaña ya tenía que ir a un centro de rehabilitación porque Matt la arrastró a la mala vida.

Este último, anonadado, abrió sus ojos y algo se removió dentro de sí. Mimi no era alcohólica, y conociendo lo tierna, niña y decente que era, en otras circunstancias jamás hubiese hecho eso… Si ella fuese su novia, no hubiese permitido eso de ninguna manera, no va con ella ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO VA!

—Amiga, ¿me acompañas al tocador? —y no aceptaría un no como respuesta, tenía que hablar seriamente con Mimi.

La castaña asintió levantándose de su puesto. Una vez que las chicas estaban lejos, el moreno aprovechó para acercarse a su mejor amigo.

—Estarás contento —le reprochó. El rubio puso cara de menso, no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba Tai —¡Mimi es una borracha por tu culpa!

—Es solo un capricho de ella.

—¡Por tu culpa! —exclamó Tai —¿Cuándo la has visto tomar tequila o robarme mi cerveza? ¡MI CERVEZA! Es por tu culpa, si tú estuvieses a su lado, ella jamás me hubiera hecho eso.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta que las copas de ella se te están subiendo a ti en la cabeza? ¿Por qué no dejas de culparme?

—Porque todo es tu maldita culpa —estaba irritado —Una, no haría eso porque tú la detendrías y si se le hubiese antojado beber algo hubiese sido TU cerveza, no la MIA. Hasta tú te impactaste. Bien sabes que ella en sus cinco sentidos jamás haría tal cosa. Está sufriendo al igual que tú.

El rubio meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Tai estaba empeñado a culparlo de todo? Si todo es por una puta cerveza, él le compra otra y ya. Mimi es una niñita mimada, de seguro esto es puro capricho para que se sienta culpable por haberla dejado, solo eso… Una rabieta y una pataleta, como aquel día en el centro comercial…

_Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ellas. Era grato compartir esos comentos con Mimi, su novia desde hace casi un mes. Juntos, habían pasado buenos momentos; se divertían y podían compenetrarse muy bien. Bien decían por ahí que los polos opuestos se atraen y se complementan. Y sobre todo, la quería y se sentía correspondido._

_Ambos caminaban con las manos agarradas por el centro comercial, habían ido a comprar un helado, curiosamente en esos momentos no hablaban de nada, el silencio reinaba y para nada era incómodo sino todo lo contrario; le hacía sentirse bien, le agradaba y mucho estar así en compañía de ella._

_De pronto sintió como la castaña paró de caminar y dejó de sujetarle la mano. Vio como partía como rayo para pegarse en una vitrina. Él sonriendo la miró y se acercó a ella, ese arrebato la hizo parecerse una niñita de seis años._

_—¡Matt ves ese oso de felpa enorme! —el chico asintió —¡ESTÁ HERMOSO! Quiero abrazarlo y dormir con él. Míralo es divino._

_El rubio lo analizó. Era un oso de peluche grande y blanco… tenía ojos de plástico y era igual que el de lado, solo que este era café. ¡Todos son iguales! Solo cambiaba el color y el tamaño del oso._

_—Lo quiero —sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron más de la cuenta. Había usado la carita de borreguito a medio morir con el que siempre lograba convencerlo._

_—Pero tendría que cargarlo por todo el centro comercial —optó por desviar su mirada, si seguía viéndola directo a los ojos caería ante sus encantos._

_—¡Pero si ya nos vamos! ¡Cómpramelo! —se acercó a él. Estando pegada al cuerpo del chico tomó su rostro para que la viera directo a los ojos. Provocando que éste se sonrojara y los cerrara con fuerza, estaba a punto de ceder._

_—Te conozco y sé que entrarás a todas las tiendas de ropa y zapatos que hay. Y yo no quiero andar cargando ese mega oso, en otra ocasión será —repuso sin titubear, sacó toda su fuerza universal acumulada para negarse a la petición de su tímida y reservada novia._

_—Matt —sonrió con dulzura y pestañó con coquetería —a todas las mujeres, nos gusta que los hombres nos regalen rosas, chocolates y osos de peluche —acercó su rostro al del chico._

_El rubio se tensó y tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso, si Mimi seguía así no podría negarle nada. —¿Me lo compras por favor?_

_—Otro día, hoy no —trató de manejar sus nervios para enfocarlos en algo positivo: una negativa que lo salvaría de hacerse el ridículo novio cursi._

_—Pero yo lo quiero —hizo un puchero —por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… —aún era linda, cariñosa y delicada._

_—Otro día, te lo prometo —ahora era él quien sujetaba el rostro de su novia para que lo viera. Matt le sonreía, pidiendo que le tenga fe y confianza de que algún día la consentirá comprando su oso._

_—Yo lo quiero ahora —frunció el ceño, ahora no tendría delicadeza para conseguir ese peluche —¿Me lo compras? Cómpramelo, cómpramelo —infló sus cachetes molesta._

_—No, Mimi… no quiero cargar eso todo el día, otro día te lo regalo, es más te compró el oso café también._

_La castaña se cruzó de brazos… —Mira el osito Matt, te está pidiendo a gritos que lo compres, ¿por qué no le haces caso? ¡Así quedamos felices él y yo! —lo miró tiernamente._

_—¡NO! —genial, ahora su novia hablaba con los osos de peluche. Mimi siguió haciendo pucheros —ven vamos —intentó tomar su brazo para alejarla de esa vitrina pero la castaña retiró el brazo tan pronto había hecho contacto con él._

_—Lo quiero —pateó el piso en señal de berrinche —yo quiero ese osito._

La pataleta de Mimi en el centro comercial fue monumental. Pateó, lloriqueó y dejó en claro que si no tenía ese osito iba a morir. El rubio aún se sorprende al recodar cómo es que la pudo convencer de que no le compraría ese regalo ese día, por poquito seguridad llega y la saca del centro, porque toda la gente se le quedaba viendo. A lo mejor se había quedado sin energía o se había resignado a tener un novio patán que no podía mimarla siempre.

Esa era la principal razón por la que decidió terminar su relación con la castaña. Él no podía ser el hombre cursi y cariñoso que ella tanto buscaba, le costaba mucho abrirse y dar muestras de amor. Entiende que su amigo le diga que es un idiota, pero prefiere eso a salir lastimados más adelante. Quiso ahorrarle lágrimas a Mimi al darse cuenta que él no es su idealizado caballero de brillante armadura, él no sería quién le diera rosas todos los catorce de febreros, tampoco sería quién le enviara mensajes de textos dándole los buenos días, no le diría en facebook que la amaba, no… Mimi buscaba eso en una relación y él no podía dárselo, por eso prefirió terminar con ella, antes de que se volviera más indispensable para él.

El moreno puso en blanco sus ojos ante la nula reacción de su amigo, al parecer el rubio se había quedado trabado viendo algo, de inmediato buscó con su mirada lo que había llamado la atención de Matt y por una extraña razón ya no se sorprendió ante la escena; Mimi bebiendo más tequila en la barra del bar, Sora estaba de lado como siempre. Esas dos eran unas cómplices.

—A mí no me parece una rabieta…

.

.

.

—Amiga, ¿no crees que has tomado mucho? —preguntó preocupada ante la actitud tan desinhibida de su amiga. La castaña rápidamente negó con la cabeza —si quieres irte de este lugar sabes que yo te acompañaré y estaré apoyándote siempre. Sé que es duro para ti.

Mimi sonrió con amargura. —Por un momento creí que podía manejar la situación, pero me temo que no —hizo una pausa para tomar aire —llegué empeñada a herir a Matt haciéndole ver que estoy bien, pero no puedo.

—Porque todavía lo quieres.

La castaña rodó sus ojos. Lo meditó por unos segundos… —No, no es eso —mintió. Sumando los tragos de tequila que tenía encima y su sensibilidad, si abría la boca con su mejor amiga lo más seguro es que terminaría gritándole a Matt que quería volver con él y que lo amaba mucho.

La pelirroja la miró no muy convencida. La mirada de su amiga reflejaba dolor y el muy idiota del rubio debe pagar con lágrimas de sangre lo que le hizo a su amiga. Por eso apoyaba la actitud de su fiel compañera; que le demostrara al mundo que estaba bien, que hombres sobraban y que después de él, el mundo seguía su curso.

En sus adentros pidió que apareciera otro hombre que ayude cerrar las viejas heridas y a olvidar, además que le diera en la llaga del orgullo masculino al rubio rockstar.

—Quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré en todo para que Matt escarmiente —sonrió, sus códigos femeninos la obligan además del cariño que le tiene a su mejor amiga —si quieres lo quemamos en leña verde.

Y Mimi sonrió divertida.

—Disculpen señoritas —interrumpió un muchacho guapísimo —¿Mi amigo y yo podemos sentarnos a lado de ustedes?

Sora agradeció mentalmente a todos los Dioses, la ayudadita milagrosa y bendita que le mandaban: dos muchachos de entre veintiuno y veinticuatro años, altos, guapos, bien formados, ojos verdes.

—No hay ningún problema —contestó.

.

.

.

—Oye Matt —Sora fue quien se acercó a él para extender su mano y darle una cámara digital —Mimi dice que si puedes tomarle una foto con sus nuevos amigos, que son modelos y además son italianos.

El rubio miró la mano de Sora y luego mandó su vista hasta donde estaba la castaña, en efecto estaba en medio de dos muchachos posando para que él tomara la fotografía. —¿Está loca?

La pelirroja alzó los hombros y sonrió. Ella también tenía sed de venganza contra Matt, todo se parecía a la película _"Todas contra John"_ donde el chico guapo tenía que pagar con creces haber jugado con los sentimientos de las chicas. Además, Mimi es su mejor amiga en todo el mundo y la apoyaría toda su vida, y con más razón si se trataba de darle en el estúpido ego masculino al cantante sensación del momento. Placentero era demostrarle al rubiecito que su amiga estaba bien, aunque no lo fuera verdad, todo por hacerlo sufrir. Y por la cara que se cargó, supo que el plan estaba funcionando.

El plan infalible era revelarse y demostrarle que hay otros hombres que la pretenden. ¡Darle celos!

Aunque Matt es su amigo también. Pero, tiene que pagar penitencia por ser imbécil y lastimar a su amiga. ¡Al diablo! ¡Viva el feminismo! ¡Vivan los códigos de ética entre las mejores amigas del mundo!

—Sora —la sonrisa maliciosa que la pelirroja traía pintada en el rostro se borró inmediatamente al ver que el moreno la miraba fijamente.

Tai movió su cabeza en forma de negación lentamente. He aquí cuando Sora se maldijo mentalmente por el control que tenía sobre sus malas intenciones. Lo observó; esas masculinas facciones, su piel morena, su mirada. El desgraciado imitó la pose del gato con botas para salirse con la suya. Era la peor traidora de todas, ya que su novio con su piel irresistible sabor chocolate le hizo frenar el complot contra el rubio.

Lo miraba fijamente, así como boba enamorada, casi ocupando una ollita para la baba. Qué guapo era su novio y qué bien estaba hecho. No le podía negar nada y menos con semejante imagen enfrente. El moreno le sonrió, cosa que estremeció el mundo de Sora… con esa pequeña línea curva puso de cabeza el universo. Galán, guapo, piel de chocolate… Era una traidora, pero lo más seguro es que Mimi no recuerde mañana lo que pasó debido a que ha tomado mucho.

Saliendo de su trance… Bajó su brazo.

—Gracias —le susurró el moreno suavemente a su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal de la pelirroja, éste río por lo bajo cuando observó que la piel de su novia se había erizado ante la cercanía… Y con dulzura besó su frente —ve por Mimi, creo que hay que irnos.

Y obedeció rápidamente.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Matt, solo quiero que sepas que como tú y yo ya no somos nada y no le soy indiferente a los demás chicos, empezaré a salir con ellos. Para que no te ofendas después."<em>

Pese a que la castaña estaba notoriamente pasada de copas, ese se enunciado retumbaba en su humilde cabezota, ni el tabaco podía hacerlo olvidar eso. Él sabía que tarde o temprano ella encontraría otro que SÍ pudiera tener esos gestos que tanto esperó de su parte y que nunca tuvo y que jamás iba a tener, después de todo Mimi es una chica linda. Pero jamás creyó que fuera tan rápido… y que doliera tanto.

Fue como una daga directa a su corazón.

Cuando la vio con esos dos tipos del bar, las ganas de sacarla y alejarla del lugar invadieron su ser. Sintió celos de esos _modeluchos _de mierda. Admiró el autocontrol que posee, porque por más celos y rabia que sintió esa noche, no se movió. Ya que recordaba el motivo por el cual la dejó…_ la distancia_ que había entre los dos _era corta, literalmente,_ vamos daba solo unos pasos y podía sujetarla y besarla Y restregarles a los italianos que esa CASTAÑA ES SUYA y nada más que SUYA. Y al mismo tiempo _era larga, profunda y llena de obstáculos_ que lo impiden estar juntos, _esa persona_… ¡El italiano con aires de divo, que de seguro era gay!

En conclusión, observó por mucho rato la escena, midió la distancia que se acrecentó cuando la castaña, media borracha le dijo que saldrá con otros. Qué de bueno e interesante puede tener ese hombrecito… Es modelo, el sueño de toda chica y si Mimi ama la ropa, tendrán un tema de conversación._ La distancia aumentó, y ahora la personita obstruye buen tramo._

La castaña está a cien años luz de él.

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota —resopló el moreno ante la actitud serena de su amigo. Estaba harto, verdaderamente harto, de su relajada actitud ante haber metido las cinco patas.

—Es lo mejor que pude hacer. Soy libre —exclamó sin pesar, mentía pero era mejor pensar positivo.

—Oh, Tai —habló Izzy —deja que disfrute su soltería, que es lo mejor para el hombre.

_¡Cínico! _El moreno le recriminó todo con la mirada.

—Vuelve con Mimi, ella te quiere y tú a ella —pidió el desesperado Yagami, rogando que sus amigos tuvieran el valor de apoyarlo.

—Ni por todo el dinero del mundo renunciaría a mi libertad —se acomodó en su sofá, dispuesto a terminar su cigarrito.

—¡Te vas a quedar solo por orgulloso!

—Seré libre.

—Tai, relájate —habló el superior Joe —aún es joven y además es popular para conseguir otra chica. Es bueno que se dé un tiempo para él solo…

—¡Al fin alguien dijo algo coherente! —se levantó del sofá —buscaré más cervezas en la nevera.

Cuando el rubio abandonó la sala de estar, el moreno fulminó tanto a Izzy como a Joe con la mirada.

—¡Son unos cínicos! —gritó horrorizado —todos dijimos que Matt está cometiendo el peor error de su vida ¿No lo recuerdan?

Los implicados agacharon la cabeza. —Es que como sus amigos tenemos que respetar sus decisiones —habló con sabiduría el pelirrojo a lo que el otro asintió.

—Aunque esté cagando su vida, qué buenos amigos son. Si los tengo a ustedes para qué quiero enemigos —fue sarcástico.

—Sabemos lo difícil que es el carácter de Matt y por lo mismo, no nos queda más que apoyarlo —ladeó su boca.

—Pero Joe, tú sabes y tú también —señaló al pelirrojo —que se va a quedar solo, que no es una perita en dulce para que una mujer lo tolere con todos sus defectos.

—¿Así o más discretos son? —entrecerró los ojos el rubio —¿tan difícil es de creer que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho?

Un incómodo silencio reinó la sala…

* * *

><p>—Lo extraño amiga —lloriqueó la castaña.<p>

—¿Por qué no hablas con él y le dices esto? —preguntó.

Durante la noche tuvo una charla bastante larga con Tai, en donde su novio le dejó en claro que Matt también estaba sufriendo y que la quería. Que él se encargaría de hacerlo entrar en razón con los demás chicos.

—Me sentiría tonta en abrir mi corazón y que él no sienta lo mismo por mí. No quiero salir más lastimada.

—Amiga, ya sabes que Matt no se caracteriza por ser muy expresivo. Eso que corra por tu cuenta, en esta situación tú eres la que tiene que tener la iniciativa.

—Solo necesito una señal de que me quiere… aunque sea un poquito.

Recordó con dolor como es que el rubio permaneció quieto mientras socializaba con dos chicos en el bar, como la dejó beber más de la cuenta y como era indiferente con ella. A lo mejor eso se debía porque ella fue muy mala con él, y no lo saludó afectuosamente como saludó a Tai.

Se golpeó mentalmente por el pensamiento tan estúpido que tuvo. La ausencia del rubio, le estaba pegando bien fuerte.

* * *

><p>—¿Ahora tendrán el valor para decirle a este pobre ingrato en su cara que terminar con Mimi fue lo peor que pudo hacer en su vida? —el moreno encaró a sus amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<p>

—¿Tienen algo que decirme? —los miró de forma fría, tanto que les dio miedo.

—Este… que como tus amigos te tenemos que apoyar en tu decisión —aclaró su voz y trató de sonar lo más creíble posible. Tai y Matt los pusieron entre la espada y la pared, ahora como carajo escapaba de la zona de guerra.

—Además —interrumpió Izzy —que si tú crees que es lo mejor, nada podemos hacer.

—¡Son unos traidores! —gritó Tai.

—Esto demuestra que tú eres el aferrado a una tonta idea.

Le dijo aburrido.

En alrededor de unos veinte minutos los chicos alegaban lo mismo, Izzy y Joe trataban de ser lo más neutrales posible apoyando a Matt, según Tai. Y el moreno trataba e impulsar a los chicos a que le gritaran en la cara al rubio lo idiota que estaba siendo. En todos los idiomas, trató de hacerlo ver la realidad, le explicó casi con peras y manzanas porque tenía que estar con Mimi, le empezó hablar de cuando estuvieron juntos tratando de remover sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, nada servía. Matt seguía más inflado que nunca, gracias al apoyo de los demás, estaba firme por fuera, pero por dentro las palabras de Tai llegaron a su alma, pero igual no se movía, hasta el mismo se estaba golpeando mentalmente por ser tan inútil y dejarla ir.

Fácil

Primero tenía que hacerlo reconocer que la quería, luego que hable de los motivos por los cuáles la dejó, después lo impulsaría a superar todos sus obstáculos y por último recalcaría porque quiere que estén juntos.

La cosa sonaba difícil, mas tratándose de Matt, una piedra con estos temas. Definitivamente era más fácil hacer hablar a la pared o pedirle peras al olmo. El ogro de su mejor amigo era un cabrón difícil de tratar.

Aunque tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¿Qué opinas del modelo italiano de ayer? —preguntó con la lengua llena de cizaña.

—Nada —frío y sin oportunidad de descifrar la verdad tras su respuesta.

_Es un pendejo. _Pensó.

—Sora dice que a Mimi le pareció muy simpático y que va a salir con él —lo miró fijamente para obtener el más mínimo detalle.

Ahora_ la distancia era inmensamente grande. Y esa persona también._

Tragó saliva, no cambió su expresión facial, por dentro todo era temor, celos y rabia. Izzy y Joe pasaron hacer expectantes ante la conversación de sus amigos, era mejor no meterse en sus asuntos ya que solo ellos se entendían.

Era un duelo de miradas, el ambiente estaba pesado. —Duraste casi tres meses con Mimi, en realidad no sentiste algo por ella. ¿No te importa en lo más mínimo? —prosiguió el moreno ante el inminente silencio de su mejor amigo.

Dio en el punto, todos sabían que Matt no era de la clase de personas que se expresaban fácilmente y confesaban sus sentimientos. Y si no hubiera estado seguro de los sentimientos hacia la castaña, no inicia una relación en balde, sin contar que mucho menos la mantiene.

—Que sea muy feliz —fue claro. Su voz salió algo ronca —y en dado caso, deberías de empezar a preocuparte por tu relación, si Sora te dijo eso es porque a ella también le pareció "lindo" —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Tai achicó los ojos. ¡Mierda!

Maldito Matt manipulador de mentes. Ahora el sentía coraje de una mentira ¡Qué el mismo inventó! De seguro solo quería desviar el tema de conversación intenando darle celos ¡y le funcionó!

—En realidad no me dijo nada de ese maricón —la cagó de nuevo —todo eso lo inventé para darte celos y así abrieras tus malditos ojos.

El rubio puso en blanco sus ojos y caminó hacia el sofá. —Pásenme el control remoto —dijo como si nada hubiese pasado. El moreno lleno de ira apuñó sus manos con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por el esfuerzo. Rechinó los dientes, molesto por la actitud de fracasado maricón de su amigo.

¿Será el momento de usar la fuerza bruta?

Al diablo con este pendejo, que solo entiende a golpes.

En tres zancadas llegó hacia Matt, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa logró levantarlo del sillón, donde estaba sentado, el rubio sonreía con cinismo y seguía tranquilo. Lo molería a golpes hasta que le entre en su cabezota llena de paja que SE EQUIVOCÓ y que ESTÁ A TIEMPO DE ENMEDAR SU ERROR.

—¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! —le gritó en su cara, el rubio mantenía la misma expresión de tranquilidad —¡LA CAGASTE LINDO Y BONITO! Eres un amargado de mierda, un insensible, un maldito, estúpido y un pobre huevón sin sentimientos, hasta una piedra siente más cosas que tú. Con tu carácter que lo único que vas a lograr es quedarse solo, ninguna mujer te soportaría, tú solo te encargas de alejar a las personas que se interesan por ti.

Los chicos comprendieron que aún no era el momento para separarlos, Tai tenía la boca llena de razón y de alguna forma o de otra el rubio debía entender de una maldita vez que estaba haciendo mal. Esperaban una respuesta por parte de él… pero no, Matt no emitió sonido, ni cambió su expresión.

Seguía con esa sonrisa cínica en su rostro, la cara de indiferencia… El moreno harto y cansado del grado de estupidez de su mejor amigo alzó su puño para impactarlo con mucha fuerza en la mejilla de Yamato, que yacía en el piso.

—Estás muy equivocado si crees que yo voy a permitir que te hagas esto a ti —observó a su amigo en el suelo incorporándose, limpiando con su dedo el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca —date la oportunidad de ser feliz, aparece una chica linda y buena ¡QUÉ ENCIMA ES LA ÚNICA QUE TE VA A SOPOTAR! Y la botas… ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quedarte solo?

—Chicos —habló el superior Joe, ahora era el momento adecuado para apaciguarlos.

Matt suspiró. Y los movimientos del rubio fueron demasiado rápidos para la vista de todos. Ahora era él quién tenía a Tai tomado por el cuello y pegado a la pared.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —al fin se dignaba a hablar —a ti no te incumbe este asunto —la mirada de Matt cambió a una totalmente malévola. El moreno negó con su cabeza ¿cuántas veces y en qué idioma se lo tenía que explicar? —lo de Mimi y yo no puede ser —susurró, ni siquiera él se explicó cómo es que pudo decirlo.

Abrió completamente sus ojos y alzó las cejas, no dijo nada. Cuando la caja fuerte, llamada corazón de Matt se abría, era mejor no hacer nada, solo ver qué tantos secretos contenía.

—No soy la clase de chico que ella sueña. Yo no voy a ser ese que le esté diciendo todo el tiempo que la ama, que la llene de falsas promesas, que tenga detalles con ella —habló con dolor —y era mejor terminar eso por lo sano…

—¡PENDEJO! —cayó el segundo golpe de la noche, era Tai quien de nuevo golpeaba la mejilla de Matt. Quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio, ahorcarlo, agarrar su cabeza y estrellarla miles y millones de veces contra la pared. Quería patearlo, escupirle… ¿Así o más pendejo?

El rubio seguía sin responder. —Te admiro, en serio… todos los días digo no se puede ser más idiota, pero te veo y me sorprendes —lo tomó, nuevamente, por la camisa —Si Mimi aceptó a ser tu novia es porque sabía la clase de pendejo insensible que eres. ¡Ya sabía a lo que se atenía! —recalcó esas últimas palabras —¿No pasó por tu cabezota la sola idea de que te quería igual pese a que eres un macho bruto, rebelde, frío incapaz de amar a las personas más que a Megadeth?

Y cada uno de los golpes e insultos que recibió por parte de su mejor amigo, se lo tenía más que merecido…

* * *

><p>Era lo último que le faltaba a su lista para ser el más pendejo sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Andar cargando un oso de peluche!<p>

El mentado osito esponjoso y hermoso que ella tanto pidió aquel día en el centro comercial. Todo para reconquistarla, según Tai tendría suerte. Ahora estaba más firme en su pensamiento de que las cosas no se resuelven hablando, más bien se resuelven de forma salvaje: ¡A golpes! Si se te traba la computadora, hay que golpeara. Si tu mejor amigo anda metiendo las cuatro patas, hay que golpearlo hasta que entienda.

Aprendió su lección.

Estaba frente el departamento de Mimi. Tenía que hablar con ella, lo antes posible. Nervioso tocó el timbre, no se escuchaba ruido proveniente de la casa que siempre era alegría total. Los padres de la castaña eran muy activos…

_Quizás no estén._

¿A caso tenía que regresar con ese oso hasta su departamento y volver más tarde? Momento, lo recordó: ¡Su chica es la razón! Estaba dispuesto a irse y volver más tarde, investigar sobre el paradero de la Meems y…

—Pase —escuchó un susurró tras abrirse la puerta. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que era él. Bien, tenía escasos segundos para repasar lo que tenía que decir —. Póngalo a lado del otro oso, en ese sofá.

Momento. ¿Otro oso? Asomó su cabeza para ver que había otro peluche sobre el blanco sofá de los Tachikawas y encima ¡Medía como tres metros más! ¿Quién fue el bastardo que envió ese?

—Matt —murmuró la castaña, viendo extrañada que el chico estuviese ahí. Dirigió su vista hacia lo que cargaba. Sonrió ampliamente…. ¡El oso que quería aquel día! —Lo recordaste.

El chico seguía quieto, los nervios lo consumían. Respiró agitadamente. Intentó decir algo, todo el discurso que tenía planeado se le había olvidado… sentía que el cuello de la camisa le estaba ahorcado. Las gotas de sudor estaban haciéndose notar en su frente, no podía soltar palabra alguna, solo estaba parado viendo directamente a los ojos a la castaña, ella estaba alegre, y él que no podía ni moverse. Si que era un idiota.

Se sintió pequeño, diminuto, insignificante ante el gran oso de felpa que estaba sobre el sofá. ¿Cómo regresar el tiempo para elegir uno más grande? ¿Cómo borrar eso de la mente de la castaña? ¡Era vergonzoso!

—Toma —finalmente dijo.

La ojimiel mordió su labio inferior. —Gracias —reinó el incómodo silencio. De pronto el rubio señaló aquel enorme peluche que reposaba en el sofá, haciendo que la castaña fijara su vista hacia él —es un regalo de Luca, el chico del bar —observó que eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Matt y no pudo evitar reír.

—Entiendo —se dio media vuelta. La había perdido. La perdió.

—No, espera —lo sujetó haciendo que volteara a verla —Matt... yo, este… ¡¿Pero qué te pasó en la mejilla? —preguntó preocupada, haciendo que el corazón del rubio palpitara con fuerza.

—Nada importante —_solo que Tai me pegó por imbécil y una y otra vez por haberte dejado ir. _Completó mentalmente —una pequeña discusión con Tai.

Ella negó rotundamente. —Ustedes nunca cambiarán. ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? —miró con tristeza el golpe en la mejilla del rubio, estaba rojo y muy inflamado. Él asintió.

—No te preocupes —con su dedo pulgar acarició la mejilla de ésta ante la evidente tristeza.

Ante el ligero contacto, sintió un cosquilleo en su piel y automáticamente sonrió. Lo único que supo es que quería estar con él y él quería estar con ella.

—Mimi —susurró. Tenía que decirlo, ya abrió su corazón con Tai y recibió golpes. ¿Por qué le costaba hacerlo con Mimi? ¡Ella no lo golpearía! —. Terminar contigo fue el peor error de mi vida —gracias Tai por decírselo tantas veces y dejar el mensaje MUY claro —fui un idiota, bueno lo soy. Te quiero, quiero regresar contigo, te extraño y…

La castaña posó su dedo índice en los labios de Matt para que guardara silencio. Sabía que estaba siendo complicado para él. Era un tonto, el solo hecho de traerle el oso que tanto pidió aquel día era justo el detalle que necesitaba para que él le demostrara su amor. Ahí comprendió todo, Tai lo golpeó hasta el cansancio para que abriera los ojos. ¡Pobre Mattie que tuvo que soportar insultos y puñetazos! ¡Lo bueno que ella lo llenaría de amor para hacerlo sentir bien y que nunca se separara más de su lado!

Sin decir más, se paró de puntillas para chocar sus labios contra los de él. Abrazó su cuello para estrecharse más a su cuerpo y él la abrazó por la cintura. El rubio comprendió que la única persona que no lo dejaba ser feliz era él y nadie más que él.

Eliminando la distancia, haciendo que _ESA_ persona dejara de estorbar.

—Quiero un helado —susurró entre los labios del chico, ocasionándole cosquillas. Él río, le tocaba consentirla después de todo…

Tal como debió ser.

* * *

><p><em>aksdmasd NO se me ocurrió una manera mejor para terminar. Espero que se haya comprendido el punto, dejando a un lado las condiciones de Meny. La distancia era corta y la persona era el pendejo de MATT, no el italiano. El mismo se estaba impidiendo ser feliz, le quedó muy claro el mensaje, si la caga mandamos a Tai. Y Mimi pues, quise dejar como que las cosas no le saldrían tan fáciles a Matt, le llevó el osito, lindo detalle y pues... la tiene que consentir no? XDDD wuajja<em>

_Espero que le haya gustado a la niña del tambor. La quiero y espero que cumpla más años, que me llene de sensualidad unos cuantos siglos más y quee siga ahí con sus trencitas voladoras... Meny menita. Agradecimientos a la pequeña Len que sin ella nada de esto hubiese pasado en dos días, me da ideas, aguanta mis cosas, me motiva ES MI MUSA! las cosas se solucionan cuando yo le cuento mis enredos :D Bueno pues, lamento la demora, escribí 16 hojas en dos días y mandé dos reviews que parecen capítulos que además el joto de fanfiction corto .i. soy una diosa xDDD _

_Agradezco los comentarios a: 0809m, Faty, Pyaa(L) perdió el COLOO mujajaja, Krayteona, Saku y la descarada de Len que me debe review y la descarada de Meny que también me de otro. ME DEBEN DOS REVIEWS, todavía tiene el cinismo de exigirme que le comente xDDD. _

_BESOS!_ ajksndasd **MAÑANA SE JUEGA EL CLÁSICO DEL FÚTBOL MEXICANO! VAMOS AMÉRICAAAAAAAAAAA :D ESTA TARDE TENEMOS QUE GANAR!**

Felices pascuas.


	8. Invencible

**30 vicios  
>Reto <strong>#16: Invencible  
><strong>Claim:<strong> Yamato I & Mimi T.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Triángulo amoroso.  
><strong>Digimon no me pertenece.<br>**_Y sí, yo con mis ganas de hacer un triángulo amoroso entre los digielegidos, medio cliché, medio lo que quieran. Cualquier comentario, crítica y sugerencia bienvenido.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Invencible<strong>

―Ya quiero que sea domingo para verte ―escuchó tras su teléfono celular.

Mimi se retorció un poco al sentir que unos labios besaban su cuello. ―Bueno… ya falta poco ―reprimió un gemido.

―Ahora tengo que estudiar para un examen que tengo mañana ―él siguió hablando ―siento no poder hablar más tiempo contigo, pero en serio necesito estudiar.

―No te preocupes yo entiendo ―las zigzagueantes manos de su acompañante subieron desde su trasero hasta su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador.

―Te quiero…

Mordió su labio inferior, ella no pudo devolverle el gesto. No pudo, se sintió la peor bruja malvada de los cuentos de hadas. Es decir, lo quería pero no de esa forma… de la que él la quería.

Cuando la llamada terminó, miró con tristeza la pantalla de su celular, la invadía un sentimiento enorme de culpabilidad. Su _"amante"_, la abrazó y le dio un pequeño giro, quedando los dos de lado. Él sonrió con dulzura y deslizó el celular entre los dedos de la castaña, apagó éste y lo dejó por un lado de la cama.

Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella, para dibujarlos y después besarlos mientras se deshacía por completo de la molesta prenda de la castaña. Y dándole otro giro, quedó sobre ella para poder lamer el surco formado por los dos pechos de la chica, haciéndola arquear su espalda.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad desapareció conforme él acariciaba su cuerpo y besaba cada rincón de su piel, la mordía, la dejaba erizada y rojiza. Claro, ella también correspondió cada uno de los sensuales toqueteos de Matt.

Era una desgraciada, engañaba a un chico que la adora y que daba todo,'menos de su tiempo', para hacerla feliz. Joe la quería y la respetaba y ella le pagaba ESO traicionándolo con Matt.

Pero en esos momentos dejó atrás todos los remordimientos y culpas. Olvidó lo mal que se sentía, porque simplemente ya no se sentía así, todo gracias al rubio.

Y los dos amantes se hundieron en su propio mundo…

Porque no era ni la primera y ni la última vez que los dos cedían ante la pasión.

* * *

><p><em>Mierda, ahora sí que estaba agotado. Terminó el concierto y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en un sofá para poder prender su cigarrillo y fumarlo para ganar energías.<em>

_Estaba de gira, lejos de casa y lejos de ella…_

_Sobre todo de ella… La extrañaba tanto y la necesitaba, incluso más que su cigarro. Quién iba a decir que su olor y sus bellas sonrisas serían tan indispensables para él. _

_Por desgracia su gira se interpuso entre los dos, dejando inconclusa su relación… y él contaba los días que faltaban para que todo terminara, poder verla y concluir lo que estaba por comenzar; ser novios oficiales._

_Porque sí hubo caricias y besos antes de… era obvio; él la quería y ella a él. Tomó su celular, era tarde, casi la una y media de la madrugada. ¿Estará despierta? Quién sabe, él solo quería oírla y saber cómo está._

_No se tardó ni diez segundos en marcar su número, que se lo sabía de memoria y al derecho y al revés. Cuando escuchó la voz adormilada de la chica no pudo evitar sonreír, la había despertado._

―_Lo siento ―solo dijo él sin poder dejar de sonreír ―solo quería escucharte ―ajá, así de estúpido lo tenía._

―_Puedes llamarme a una hora más decente ―aún sin despertar bien, bien ―no… ya no debemos hablar... tanto ―repuso al final… golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, así o más tonta. Su cerebro aun no despertaba._

_Sintió arder su estómago. Qué tenía de malo hablarle tantas veces podía al día. Nada. _

―_¿Por qué? ―cuestionó con voz rasposa._

_El silencio reinó por un rato._

―_Estoy con Joe ―soltó tajantemente. Ocultando el dolor que le causó confesarlo._

_Nuevamente hubo silencio entre ambos._

―_Tú me quieres a mí ―Mimi pudo jurar que en esos momentos él sonreía amargamente._

_Se lo dijo con un tono de voz lleno de una mezcla de soberbia y dolor. _

_Y se lo iba a demostrar. La iba a recuperar. Mimi era de él y nadie más que de él, que su amigo lo perdonara, pero se metió en una zona de guerra._

* * *

><p>Apegó el cuerpo de Mimi al suyo para depositar un pequeño besito en el cuello, haciéndola reír levemente.<p>

―Esto está mal.

De nuevo los remordimientos azotaron su cabeza. El rubio frunció el ceño.

―Si los dos nos queremos, no veo el mal ―repuso fríamente.

―Es que Joe ―sus ojos se aguaron de la pena, de la vergüenza y de un sinfín de sentimientos que venían con ese nombre.

Él lo meditó unos instantes. Era verdad, estaban haciendo muy mal al traicionar a Joe. Y él tenía mucho que ver en que la castaña se sintiera así, porque él se metió entre los dos. Él fue el que arrastró a Mimi hasta ese punto. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Lo que los dos estaban haciendo, sobre todo él, era lo más bajo y ruin que se podía hacer… pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no luego de todo lo que vivieron, la quiere, lo quiere, la hizo mujer tantas veces. Mimi se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma, a espaldas de su novio, que es su amigo.

―Tengo que hablar con Joe, debo confesarle todo ―suspiró pesadamente ―pero no puedo ni verlo a la cara.

―Quiero estar contigo cuando eso pase ―ella se negó desde un principio, pero a él poco le importo y siguió hablando ―no te voy a dejar sola en esto, los dos estamos implicados.

Mordió su labio inferior, mientras unas traviesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era un asco de persona y de lo poco que podía hacer es hablar con Joe, él merece que le hablen con la verdad.

* * *

><p>Ya era domingo, Joe no tardaría en llegar a su casa y así podrían hablar para quitarse ese peso de encima, que no la dejaba tranquila, merecía eso y más por ser una perra traidora.<p>

Era el momento de la verdad.

En poco tiempo había cometido muchos errores, uno de ellos traería una grave consecuencia. Maldijo el día en el que se le ocurrió aceptar al superior, se sentía tan sola y para llenar el vacío, accedió hacer su novia. Para ponerse un parche en la heridita que dejó la ausencia de Matt.

Matt era la herida. Joe el parche. Era dulce, atento, cariñoso y bueno con ella, en ese momento no sonaba nada mal darse una oportunidad con él, pero más tiempo pasaba a su lado cuando intentaba conquistarla, que cuando al fin se hicieron novios. Al de cabellos azules se lo tragó la escuela, los libros lo absorbían y ella quedó sola, como al principio y ella no quería estar sola.

Maldito'efecto Cenicienta'.

La ausencia de Joe junto con la insistencia de Matt a la distancia, fueron desapareciendo el parche y curando la herida. Cuando el rubio volvió a la ciudad, aprovechó que su "novio" no estaba y… pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Amantes…

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, no podía ser nadie más que Joe, al que estaba segura le partiría el corazón. Dejó de ser la princesa para ser la mala del cuento.

Todo por una maldita confusión, querer a dos personas completamente distintas, amigos desde siempre. Y todo por su capricho de tener novio que la mime.

Unos cálidos labios tocaron los suyos al abrir la puerta, el beso no fue profundo, y en ese momento extrañó el sabor de los labios Matt, hasta deseó que él fuera el que estuviera abrazándola, besándola y…. maldita bruja que es.

Se le partió el alma, y eso que aún no decía nada, cuando al que llamaba novio, pero no respetaba y ni parecía serlo, extendió su mano para regalarle un ramo de rosas. Romántico, lindo y todo lo que una chica podía desear, querer y pedir… lástima que las cosas sean así en su caso.

¿Cómo decirle que no lo quiere tras esa clara evidencia de que él la adora? (Porque ella y Matt acordaron decirle de lo suyo después, juntos. Primero ella aclararía lo miserable, estúpida y confusa que es).

―Son por no haber podido venir en tres semanas ―susurró con un pequeño sonrojo.

―Gracias, no te preocupes yo entiendo que tienes que estudiar―sonrió tratando de ocultar su amargura y tristeza ―medicina no es una carrera fácil.

Él le sonrió mirándola con ternura. ―Ponlas en agua.

Ella asintió y salió disparada del lugar, moviéndose con torpeza. Para su suerte Joe no notaba su nerviosismo y la pesadumbre de su mirada. Pensó que si en ese día no decía nada no podría hacerlo hasta quién sabe cuándo, ya que el chico podía desaparecer por semanas y semanas. Su horario de estudio era tan inconstante.

Se sentía pésimo, ni ganas de hablar tenía. Lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ahí para llorar, llorar y llorar. Pero sabía que lo que ella estaba sufriendo no era ni la mitad de lo que sufriría Joe, por su culpa.

Y él estaba tan entusiasmado hablando y hablando de sus clases, no le preguntaba acerca de ella, no. Él solo hablaba de sus tareas, trabajos, profesores, materias, la buena salud.

Odiaba estar en esa situación, sentía asco de sí misma, de seguro provocaba que todas las mujeres sintieran asco de ser féminas. El solo hecho de que Joe la abrazara por la cintura la hacía sentirse miserable y más cuando lo hacía frente a sus amigos y sobre todo, frente a Matt.

Ni podía sostenerle la mirada, solo se agachaba cuando el rubio volteaba a verla. Fingía felicidad, aunque ni ella se convencía de su propia actuación, no podía ocultar el agobio, tristeza y hasta el estrés que tenía encima. Un lado a Joe, viviendo en su nube de que todo está bien y por otro lado Matt, aguantándose quién sabe cuántas tantas cosas al verla con otro. Y ella, controlando sus ganas de gritar la verdad, quería deshacerse del enorme nudo de su estómago, de la angustia, del remordimiento. Cuánto le hacía falta estar con el rubio, lo necesitaba.

Era un descaro pensar en él estando con el otro y eso elevaba a la quinta lo mal que se sentía.

No iba le iba a decir la verdad a Joe ahí, tampoco podía despegarse de su lado, aunque ya le molestara tenerlo tan cerca, para irse con Matt. Cómo poner buena cara si su vida es un caos, se suponía que tenía que divertirse y pasarla bien con sus amigos, pero no. Tiene cara de amargada, se siente fatal y no quiere estar ahí.

―Tú tienes algo.

Ella lo negó y sonrió. ―No es nada Sora, no te preocupes ―la pelirroja achicó los ojos sin dejar de verla, no le creía nada ―tal vez no tardes mucho en descubrirlo ―le dijo seria, con solo ver el rostro de su amiga supo que no le creía y que insistiría más.

Se dio por bien servida cuando Sora ladeó sus labios, sabiendo que no debía averiguar más.

* * *

><p>Con sus dedos oprimió los botones necesarios para poder leer el mensaje de texto que le había llegado, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el nombre del destinatario.<p>

'_Te veo en media hora, ya sabes dónde. Te necesito.'_

Y más tardó él en leerlo que en levantarse para ir con ella.

―Me voy ―pronunció secamente.

El moreno alzó las cejas, vio que su amigo había recibido un mensaje y luego de que lo leyó empezaba a despedirse, alguna chica de seguro. Ya averiguaría quién.

―¿Tienes alguna cita? ―preguntó sugerente, a lo que el rubio optó por soltarle "qué te importa" e irse sin decir más.

Lo observó irse, lo pensó por dos milésimas de segundo y se levantó para ir tras él. Tai Kamiya no se quedaba con la duda de nada, y si todo le sirve para joder a su mejor amigo, mejor.

Podría parecer un psicópata obsesionado, pero había una buena causa tras su misión… burlarse de su amigo todo el rato, por estar domado por una mujer, no tenía moral para hacerlo, pero él es un gran cínico.

Y ahí estaba ella, recargada sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, se le hizo chiquito el corazón al verla tan abatida. Sin decir nada se puso a un lado de ella, ya comprendía a qué iba todo.

―Me regaló un ramo de rosas ―dijo ella sin mirarle ―llegó cariñoso conmigo, más de lo normal. Yo… ―ahogó el llanto ―yo no pude decirle nada ―observó que su labio inferior temblaba conforme hablaba ―cómo le iba a decir algo, no pude… Me siento tan mal.

Fue ahí cuando hicieron contacto visual. Él la miró angustiado, maldijo no poder decir algo que la consolara al menos un poquito. La castaña rompió en llanto, lo abrazó y hundió su cara en el pecho del rubio, soltando lágrimas a corazón abierto.

Mimi lloró abrazada de él, que la consoló todo lo que pudo, besó su frente cada que se le iba el aire por los sollozos, acarició su cabello, sobó su espalda. Todo, todo para que su respiración se normalizara y que sus ojos se cansaran de llorar.

_Anda la osa. _Tal y como decía Homero J. Simpson. Él que tanto se recriminó seguir a su amigo, se regañó mentalmente por lo mal que obraba al seguirlo, pero es que lo dejó picado de la curiosidad y la curiosidad mató al gato.

Primero que siento medio misterioso al rubio, lo sigue hasta su departamento, guarda una considerable distancia. Él quería saber con quién iba su amigo y la cosa se ponía más interesante cuando éste se dirigía a su casa, ya que su morbosa mente trabajó a miles de revoluciones por minutos. Já, la curiosidad podía más

Pero sus ojitos castaños, y él mismo, se impactaron por completo al ver lo inexplicable. Cuando Matt llegó a su departamento una chica la esperaba, él la conocía, era nada más y nada menos que Mimi, quien era novia de Joe y se había ido con él. Qué hacía en el departamento de su mejor amigo y sola. Su traviesa curiosidad podía más que él.

La mente de Tai comenzaba a pensar, a atar cabos. Matt recibió un mensaje, lo leyó y dijo que tenía que irse. Fue a su departamento y lo esperaba una desconsolada Mimi. Eso quiere decir que Mimi fue quien mandó el mensaje para verse con Matt… Quizá había peleado con Joe y busco al rubio para un consejo, eso explicaba la razón de su llanto.

Pero Matt ni era bueno consolado a mujeres. En dado caso la castaña buscaría a sus amigas, no a él. Ver para creer. De cuándo acá tan íntimos amigos, por qué precisamente el rubio….

'Quizá ella lo buscaba para la consuela tan cariñosamente'_. _No era normal esa forma de consolarla, no era la de un amigo. Además, conociendo a su mejor amigo tan frío, definitivamente tenía que haber _muuuucha_ confianza entre ambos. Las cosas ya no cuadraban ahí.

Achicó sus ojos al ver cómo entraban a su departamento, mientras que en su mente apareció la remota posibilidad de que los dos sean algo más que amigos y menos que novios, porque ella tiene otro novio. ¿Encararlos o qué?

Con pasos agigantados se acercó a la puerta, cuando ésta fue cerrada. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar lo peor. Apuñó su mano y con suma fuerza tocó ésta.

―¡Si no abres la maldita puerta la voy a tirar de una patada! ―gritó, así era Tai Kamiya; un impulso total ―sé que estás ahí, te vi entrar.

Soltó en un impulso total.

Apretó sus labios hasta dejar dibujada en su rostro una fina línea, Mimi en cambio tomó aire entrecortadamente, quería volver a llorar, cerró sus ojos mientras mentalmente se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado.

Tai estaba ahí. Tai la vio con Matt. Los vio. Ahora gritaba furioso. Todos se tenían que enterar, sí… pero después de que se lo dijera a Jou, no ahora.

―Tranquila ―alzó un poco su mano ―no sabe nada, no ha visto nada ―susurró, sabía lo que ella pensaba y no abrió hasta que la temerosa castaña asintió levemente.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue el rostro desencajado de su mejor amigo, que entró violentamente a su departamento. Yamato cerró la puerta tras de él. Furioso miró a Mimi, haciendo que ésta desviara la mirada y luego lo miró a él, con la misma pose.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó indiferente ―crees que puedes llegar y hacer un escándalo o qué ―y lo miró igual de feo.

―¿Qué significa todo esto? ―no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sus nervios crisparon más cuando vio la apática respuesta, si a eso se le puede llamar respuesta.

―Solo vine hablar con Matt ―a ambos le sorprendió la respuesta de la castaña ―discutí con Joe ―mintió, cuántas veces ha mentido en tan poco tiempo, ni lo sabe, pero ya le salía natural.

―¿Por qué Matt en vez de alguna amiga? ―cuestionó con suspicacia acercándose a la castaña, algo ocultaba… porque si eso fuera verdad ella no le desviara la mirada y mucho menos alzara los hombros tan desganadamente.

―Y qué más da. No soy un desconocido tampoco, somos amigos.

Los observó detenidamente. El rubio poco expresaba, todo normal, no tenía ni pizca de nerviosismo, ni muestra de que ocultaba algo… en cambio la castaña estaba atormentada, triste, nerviosa y temerosa era obvio que ocultaba algo. Él intuía que pasaba algo más… pero si sus amigos dicen que no es nada, debe de creerles ¿no? Después de todo, no vio nada, él exageró. Tenía que disculparse e irse, pero no podía hacerlo. Por qué.

Iba a parecer detective. ―¿Joe se regresa hoy a la universidad? ―ella asintió ―deberías arreglar las cosas con él antes de que se vaya, ya sabes que puede tardar semanas en regresar y no es bueno que estén peleados.

Lo pensó unos momentos. En cierta parte tenía razón, si quería acabar con ese suplicio debía hablarlo con "su novio" lo más pronto posible.

Asintió.

―Siento el escándalo ―se disculpó con su amigo, por exagerado dejaba a sus amigos en ridículo. Quién lo manda a tener la mente tan cochambrosa.

Tai estaba a punto de irse, no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Y no lo vio venir, más tardó el moreno en dirigirse a la puerta que Mimi en estallar completamente…

―Matt y yo estamos juntos ―sintió que se quitaba un poco de peso de encima.

El moreno paró en seco su paso, apretó sus manos…. Quedó inmóvil unos segundos y en el momento que menos se lo esperaron se acercó a Matt para darle un fuerte puñetazo, haciéndolo retroceder. Con su rostro girado, llevó su mano hacia la zona lastimada, Mimi abrió los ojos, ahora también era culpable de que golpearan al rubio.

―¡Miserable! ―le escupió en la cara, Matt lo miró con frivolidad ―y tú ―señaló a Mimi ―no puedo creer lo que le estás haciendo al pobre de Joe, él no se merece que los dos le hagan eso. Son un asco ―la castaña desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, unas gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos ―¿En qué estabas pensando Mimi? ¿Eh? ¿En qué?

* * *

><p>―Siento mucho que Tai te haya golpeado ―pegó su frente con la de él mientras que con su dedo índice rozaba la heridita que el rubio tenía cerca del labio.<p>

Sonrió con amargura. ―No te preocupes ―se lo tenía merecido, para que se hacía.

Cerró los ojos conforme fue sintiendo que la chica se fue acercando a su rostro para darle un profundo beso, buscando compensar, quizás, el dolor causado por el golpe. Ella se sentía culpable, obvio se iba a preocupar por él.

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Mimi se estaba besando con otro. Mimi lo engañaba. ¡Qué tonto fue! Él tan esperanzado que estaba, luego de que le hablaron para informarle que no tendrían clases decidió quedarse para pasar todo el día con su bella novia.

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido. Desde cuándo ese par le veía la cara. Los dos traían la misma ropa de ayer, iban llegando a casa de Mimi… su mente trabajaba a grades revoluciones, todo estaba tan confuso, enredoso y dolía y mucho. Comenzaba a ver borroso, eran las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

―Qué bien. Qué bien ―aplaudió fuertemente, con cinismo y dolor.

Cuando ambos reconocieron su voz, se separaron lentamente para voltear a verlo…

―Joe ―apenas susurró.

Tomó aire, reprimiendo las lágrimas porque ese par ni eso merecía. ―¿Desde cuándo? ―ladeó su cabeza ―¿desde cuándo Mimi? ―se aproximó a ella, poco le importó la cara de angustia que tenía, él era el que sufría aquí.

La chica mordió su labio inferior. ―Perdóname ―fue sincera aunque a su futuro ex novio, le pareció una total hipócrita.

Movió sus dedos, ni él sabía lo que quería hacer. ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Golpearlo? La última opción parecía ser la que él necesitaba para alivianarse. Caminó hacia Matt, pasando por un lado de la castaña, lo tomó del cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

―¿Por qué? ―vio que su rubio amigo, esa escoria ni merecía ser llamada así, lo veía a los ojos y eso le dio más rabia. El semblante de Matt era frío, serio, rudo, decido, mientras que el de él era triste, desolado, indeciso. Todo era dolor y estar asqueado por esa traición.

―Antes de que tú llegaras, Matt ya estaba ―habló Mimi con dolor, era hora de la verdad, tenía que dejarse de rodeos, conforme hablaba el superior tomaba con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa del rubio ―él se fue a la gira, llegaste tú hacerme compañía, me sentía tan bien contigo. Eras dulce y detallista, yo no quería estar sola.

Joe fue agachando su cabeza, sin soltar a Matt, las palabras de Mimi eran dagas envenenadas. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso, siendo que él fue de lo mejor con ella, hasta la castaña lo decía.

―Confundí las cosas, en verdad lo siento tanto. Quería a Matt, pero él se fue y luego llegaste tú, fuiste el parche ―sollozó notoriamente ―luego tú fuiste quien se alejó, te veía una vez cada tres semanas y Matt volvió. Aprovechó tu ausencia.

Las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, tenía la cabeza completamente gacha. Poco a poco fue soltando al rubio de su agarre, se sentía sin fuerzas, no quería nada. Cómo siendo tan dulce y afectuoso le hacía eso. Sin alzarse, limpió sus lágrimas.

―Lo siento ―repitió la castaña. Hizo que el aludido se girara con ella ―no quería que te enteraras así. Si pudiera hacer algo para quitarte todo el sufrimiento que tienes, lo haría.

La vio con desprecio y dolor, haciéndola sentir miserable. ―¡NO! ―gritó ―¡No digas más. No quiero oírte! ―ella sabía que merecía que le gritara.

Se volteó para ver al rubio traidor, inmediato tensó la mandíbula. Joe lucía devastado, cómo no estarlo, lo miró con odio, pero no lo golpeó o mucho menos le grito, que era lo que más se esperaba.

―No quiero volverlos a ver, no quiero saber nada de ustedes.

Y se fue.

Sin dejarlo pedir perdón. No le reprochaba nada, lo entendía.

―Quiero estar sola ―le dijo antes de que se acercara a ella.

Él la vio consternado y Mimi negó sutilmente con la cabeza. ―Hoy no, ahora no ―lloriqueó con la voz entrecortada. Y lo dejó, porque ella entró a su casa.

Respetó su decisión de estar sola, aunque él no quisiera dejarla sola. Tenía miedo de verla tan acabada, llevaba días llorando, pero este fue un llanto distinto porque la vio más dolida, más destruida. Frustrado pasó su mano por su cabello.

¿Ahora qué?

Y sin más, salió de ahí. Él también debía aclarar su mente.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Joe descubrió todo su engaño. Ella era la culpable de todo, confundió sentimientos, tenía temor de estar sola y encima no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el superior, de confesarle todo de una manera menos dolorosa, que supiera de lo suyo con Matt con algo menos brusco…<p>

No había querido ver al rubio, sentía pena por él y le daba vergüenza verlo a la cara. Si ella no hubiese aceptado a Joe, su lo hubiese esperado nada de eso estuviera pasando. Ambos conservarían a sus amigos y nadie hubiera salido lastimado, al menos no tanto como ahora.

―No puedes estar toda la vida aquí Mimi ―habló Yolei, la amiga que menos le gritó a la cara que era un asco, un fracaso como mujer.

―No tengo fuerza para salir de mi habitación.

La de cabellos morados suspiró pesadamente. Y en ese entonces intervino la pelirroja, que tenía mucha más paciencia en estos momentos.

―¿No crees que ya debes dejar de sufrir? ―Mimi la vio atenta ―te equivocaste, no vas hacer la primera y mucho menos la última que lo haga. Además, no puedes pasarte la vida encerrada aquí. ¿Dónde está la Mimi invencible que conocí?

―Ella murió.

―No Mimi, no. Tú quieres a Matt y él te quiere a ti. Y sé que Joe estaba en el medio, que lo arrastraron y también sé que en el corazón se manda. No puedes dejar de ser feliz, ¿a poco crees que Joe va a ser feliz si ustedes no lo son?

La castaña ladeó sus ojos. En un principio todos su amigos le dieron la espalda, les reprocharon lo mal que hizo, a ella y a Matt, pero luego comprendieron que todos son amigos y que no podían sacrificar su felicidad. Aunque sonara egoísta, si Mimi no quería al superior, él y ellos qué podían hacer. No la iban a obligar a quererlo. Eso jamás.

Lo único que les quedaba hacer era apoyar a Joe, ayudarlo a superar esto y no reclamarles nada a los otros dos… pecaron, obraron mal, eso no lo niegan, pero también son sus amigos. También tienen que ver por ellos, preocuparse.

Y ya no se podía regresar el tiempo para evitar todo este sufrimiento. Quedaba afrontar las consecuencias.

―¿Joe cómo está?

Mimi no podía ser feliz si alguien sufría por su culpa.

―Estudiando. Si sigue así pronto se superará ―habló la siempre imprudente Yolei ―no me miren así, es verdad. Él también debe de entender que se equivocó. Mimi, tú mereces un novio que te ame y que siempre esté a tu lado, que te dé tu lugar y él que hacía… nada, se perdía tres semanas completas estudiando. Te descuidó y Matt, aprovechó eso.

»Sí, sí… ya sé que tú tuviste mucha culpa. Que el efecto cenicienta te hizo aceptar al superior, que no querías estar sola. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tú buscabas tu felicidad, porque mereces ser feliz. Matt al principio la cagó, te dejó y ahí se metió Joe, porque se necesita ser ciego o muy estúpido para no ver que entre tú y ese rubio pasaba algo… llegó Matt dispuesto a ser feliz contigo, no de la mejor manera, pero sí te buscó. Además, tú ya lo querías desde antes… no podías enamorarte de alguien más y darle tu corazón porque éste ya tenía dueño. Y bueno, no te vas a poder arrancar a Matt de tu alma y mucho menos vas a poder olvidar. Estando o no estando con él, Joe ya lo sabe todo, tú nada puedes hacer, sé que si pudieras ya lo hubieras hecho. Pero como Sora dice, él no va hacer feliz si ustedes dos son infelices.

La castaña mordisqueaba su labio inferior, analizando y procesando toda la información.

―Creemos que ya sufriste lo suficiente. Ya está bueno. Es momento de ser feliz, suena egoísta, cruel e insensible. Pero es la verdad. Tienes que darle tiempo a Joe, que se calme, explicarle bien las cosas y ya. No te amargues tú tampoco, siempre va a estar la espina clavada por lo que pasó y no va a salir hasta que él te perdone, eso lo comprendo. Pero mírate.

―Eres un asco ―repuso sonriendo Miyako porque logró hacer que la castaña riera ―para ser la Mimi invencible ―hizo un gesto para que la aludida completara la frase.

―Necesita ser feliz y sentirse completa, bien consigo misma y por qué no ―hizo una pausa ―tener a un hombre a lado ―las tres culminaron la frase, era una frase típica de la castaña, la repitió tantas veces que ya todas las habían memorizado.

―Y si ese hombre es Matt…

Sonrieron las tres, respiraban tranquilas. Dos porque al parecer había sacado a una de la fría depresión y la otra porque las palabras la había confortado, le dieron un poco de paz y le quitaron un poco la culpa.

―_Hay que irnos._

_La castaña lo vio confusa. ¿Irse para qué? ¿Con que fin? Porque a ella el sufrimiento, la culpa y el remordimiento la seguirían hasta el final de su vida._

―_Hay que alejarnos de todo y todos. No es que quiera huir de nuestros problemas, pero mírate; me preocupa cómo estás. Pienso que es mejor poner tierra de por medio, al menos hasta que se enfríen las cosas._

―_No, no es una buena idea. Quiero quedarme aquí._

―_Pero si vamos a regresar ―habló un poco irritado ―vamos, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte, porque te quiero, quiero estar a tu lado y sé que tú quieres lo mismo. No pretendo que de la noche a la mañana todo se olvide y que todos superemos lo que pasó, lo único que busco es nuestra felicidad. Que estemos bien. Y por eso te pido que aceptes irte, unos días… no para toda la vida. No podemos renunciar a nuestras vidas y tampoco a estar juntos._

―_Eres un egoísta. Matt, aún está Joe. Se va a sentir peor si sabe que nos fuimos, no tenemos derecho a darnos estos lujos._

―_¿Pretendes sufrir para toda la vida? ―la tomó por los brazos, pero Mimi solo desvió la mirada, misma que estaba cristalina por todas las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Él suspiró ―el viernes tengo que salir, tenemos que dar un concierto. Solo va hacer el fin de semana, pero quería que me acompañaras. Porque tú y yo nos podemos quedar más tiempo ―ella seguía sin hablar ―solo te lo diré una vez. Piénsalo._

Y desde ese día no ve a Matt.

No iba a permitir que se fuera sin ella, no ya que abrió los ojos. Ella no puede renunciar a su felicidad, que es él, es lo que el rubio trataba de decirle y que sus amigas, casi a golpes, se lo metieron en la cabeza.

Podía ser y sonar malo. Despiadado. Insensible. Pero ya el tiempo curaría las heridas. Sanaría todo. Haría superar las penas… Ella no es la que va hacer todo eso, si pudiera claro que lo haría, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. El tiempo era el mejor consejero y la mejor medicina.

Sonrió ampliamente al visualizar al rubio, él ni se dio cuenta de su presencia porque estaba de espaldas. Pero ella era incapaz de confundirlo o de no reconocerlo. Se paró de puntillas justo atrás de él, para cubrirle los ojos con sus manos. Él de inmediato se tensó, pensó que era una fan desquiciada, pero cuando tocó con su mano la mano que cubría sus ojos, supo de inmediato quien era.

―Adivina quién soy ―susurró en su oído.

Él volteó rápidamente, mientras ella le descubría los ojos. Su piel, su voz ya le habían confirmado quién era la que estaba ahí. Y reconfirmó sonriente al girarse y verla de pie, justo enfrente de él.

Mimi en seguida dio un salto, para abrazarlo por el cuello. ―Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí.

Rió. Sonrió. Volvió a reír. Y hasta se sonrojó ligeramente al sentir que él la abrazaba y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

―Eso jamás.

Y la distancia entre los dos desapareció, sellando el bello momento con un tierno beso.

Mimi supo que si su amor era invencible. Ella también lo era.

* * *

><p><em>Al principio creí que tendría que ponerle una continuación, pero creo que no. Me resultó muy difícil escribirlo, no me convence, pero si ya tenía 10 hojas escritas, por qué carajo lo voy a dejar en el olvido o lo elimino. Si me costó horrores hacerlo. Ya, espero verlos luego con un capítulo lleno de amor y risas, de esos que acostumbro hacer, es que simplemente se me antojó el triángulo y quise hacerlo, no de la mejor forma pero igual. Espero que les guste, si no les gusta, pues dejen un comentario echando mentiras XDDD<em>

_Besos._

_Cambié el título del fic, no sé... como no he cambiado de nick, cambió el del fic. xDD_


	9. 10

**30 Vicios.**  
>Tabla 30 besos | <strong>Reto 10<strong>. #10  
><strong>Claim<strong>: Mimi T / Matt I.  
><em>Digimon<em> _no_ _me_ _pertenece_. PFFFFF. Solo eso  
><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Basada en una frase de Mónica Geller de la serie FRIENDS, cuando Chandler se va a mudar a su departamento y por ende Rachel se tiene que ir, pero a la mera hora Rachel no quiere irse. Discuten y Mon dice la frase_: "I love Ross, I hate Ross"_ y como quería 10 momentos para odiar y amar a Matt, adapté esa frase. Me inspiré pero los resultados no me dejaron muy conforme, pero qué va. Escribí mucho como para borrarlo. Además que en la última parte me animó la canción 7 things de Miley. Y como tiene que haber un beso al menos, pues no se diga más.

* * *

><p><strong>#10<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella jura perjura que todo lo que le pasa es anormal. Es hasta capaz de poner las manos en el fuego.<p>

A lo mejor ella era la del problema. Quizás no. Quizás sí. Es bipolar. O su corazón lo es. Ella ni sabe, ni quiso saber por semanas, pero ahora quiere saber.

Dos minutos es sí. Dos minutos es no. Quiere y no quiere. Es ella o es él. ¿Cómo puede odiar y amar a la vez?

Ama a Matt. Odia a Matt, termina olvidando que lo odia y lo vuelve amar.

No es nada fácil definirlo, porque aunque lo odie, lo ama. Y ya no está segura de que lo odie, ni cerca de eso, pero es con la única palabra que puede "catalogar" su dilema.

**#1 Ama a Matt**

Porque ama que esa cabellera rubia se acerque a ritmo pausado. Adora que esa mirada azulada se fije en ella, nada más en ella.

Su Mimi interna flota por los cielos cuando él la ve. Y por fuera ella se derrite.

Cuando el chico ya está parado justo delante suyo y la saluda casualmente, y no como saluda al resto de sus amigos. Matt tiene un saludo especial y único para ella, y con nadie lo comparte porque es bien egoísta.

¿Por qué era diferente a los demás saludos? Porque ella es observadora cuando algo le importa. Podrá pecar de ingenua y de distraída, pero cuando se trata del chico de sus sueños, sus sentidos se agudizan y se ponen alerta.

La mira diferente. Sus ojos brillan, aunque sea por cortas milésimas de segundos, pero de qué pasa, pasa. Su voz cambia, lo nota algo nervioso y sus mejillas se ponen levemente rojas. Si le preguntan a ella, eso es totalmente tierno.

Era raro y totalmente esperanzador ya que, antes ni se detenía a saludarla y ahora sí.

Y eso en latín quiere decir que ya es alguien en el corazoncito del rubio.

Están solos. Él la mira, ella puede apostar que la mira con dulzura. Le sonríe coqueta y medio nerviosa. El chico le corresponde sonriendo, de medio lado, y ese acto es un vuelco en su corazón, que bombea sangre a mil por hora.

¿Cómo y cuándo? La primera no la sabe. Pero la segunda sí. Y la respuesta es fácil. Ojalá así fueran sus exámenes de estadística descriptiva*. Todo cambió para bien, cuando un día se levantó decidida en ser alguien más en el mundo de Yamato Ishida. Ya no quería ser la amiga de sus amigos. Quería ser su amiga.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahora, pueden ser más que amigos.

Tan galante fue que le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Ama que sea un caballero, ama ser alguien en su mundo.

Aunque a toda felicidad pronto le llega el momento amargo. Todo era viento en popa cuando estaban solos, si Matt era todo lindo con ella, en solitario, por qué no lo era con todos enfrente.

**#2 Odia a Matt**

Porque así como podía ser un galán, también podía ser todo un patán. Como que tenía dos caras, no podía descifrarlo.

Odia que sea indiferente. Que la mire como si nada, como si ella no estuviese ahí. Como si no fuera nada. Hola, es nadie en estos momentos.

La ignora. Ahora que los dos se les sumaron a los chicos, ella esperaba que se sentara a su lado, pero no. Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa. Lejos de ella, como si le fuera a pegar la gripe.

Y ahí su corazón que tanto palpitaba por amor, se hizo chiquitito. Ella apuñó sus manos. O sea, no la miraba. La trataba como a una simple mortal siendo que cuando estaban a fuera, ella era toda una diosa.

Odia su indiferencia. Le molesta. Le repatea el hígado. ¿Si baila arriba de la mesa la volteará a ver o si le tira café ardiendo encima? Quería ahorcarlo. Lo odiaba con la fuerza de mil soles.

En momentos como ese ella pensaba que todo se fue por la coladera. Todo apesta. Era fatal ser alguien en su mundo y que transcurran dos segundos y, oh, triste realidad. Ella no es nadie. Solo la amiga de sus amigos. Solo eso.

En vano fue que se animara a entablar charlas con él. Al inicio breves y secas, pero luego fueron tomando fuerza. Ahora estaba en frente de él, pero ni la miraba. Era como un fantasma.

Pese a que ella con anticipación sabía que el chico era una persona fría e inexpresiva. No le disgustaba, le agradaba, le atraía el misterio. Pero ella llegó a conocer algo más de él, un poco, y si hace poco existía y hasta parecía que la quería. Por qué ahora hacia como que no existía. Eso era lo que odiaba.

Cinco minutos era alguien. Diez era nadie.

Y eso no podía seguir así. No podía seguir dándole en la llaga.

―Mimi, ¿Estás bien? ―le susurró Sora, nunca era buena alerta verla tan callada.

La castaña apenas asintió. Y medio le sonrió. Era un fracaso en el arte de la mentira. La pelirroja torció los labios medio confundida. Quizá era uno de esos eventos que se daban una vez cada cien años, Mimi no tenía ganas de hablar. Ajá, y ella se chupa el dedo.

―Entonces qué les parece mi brillante idea ―dedicó una mirada general. Izzy, Matt, Sora y Mimi estaban ahí ―el fin de semana en una cabaña. La playa. La arena. Una fogata. Amigos. Alcohol.

Todo sea por persuadir.

―Por mí está bien.

Ese fue Matt.

―Yo no tengo ningún problema.

Ahora solo faltaba la respuesta de Mimi. Ir con sus amigos implicaba estar con ellos tres días enteros. Tres días ignorada por Matt, o quizás no. Era tan raro, todo un dilema. Pero ella tenía derecho a divertirse, además iría su mejor amiga, que jamás la abandonaría.

―Sí ―una afirmación con poco entusiasmo por parte de ella y eso extrañó a todos ―perdón... ¡Síiii!

Mucho mejor. Se sintió orgullosa de ella.

Todo continuó amenamente. Tai y Sora contaban todo los planes que tenían para el fin de semana y de lo bien que se la pasaría. Y eso ciertamente la animó, no necesita a Yamato para divertirse y ella jamás lo ha necesitado.

Cuando salió del tocador para damas se cruzó con una mirada. Matt. Y ahora la veía con sorpresa y con una pizca de felicidad.

Ah, qué bueno, ahora sí existe.

―Será divertido el fin de semana.

Arqueó una ceja. Ah, ahora sí pueden hablar. Alzó los hombros.

―Me alegra que hayas aceptado ir.

Se fue, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Bien sensual. Mimi quedó en shock. Y cuando existe, ¡vaya que existe!

Y lo volvió amar. Con pocas palabras, él no habla tanto, y con un simple gesto.

**#3 Ama a Matt**

Saliendo de la cafetería, cada quien se fue por su lado. La parejita junto con Izzy. Ella tenía que regresar a la universidad por un libro, por lo que tenía que tomar otro camino. Los vio partir, con ganas de mandar al diablo su tarea, quería irse con ellos. No le gusta a caminar sola y menos cuando tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de ir a su casa.

―¿Todavía aquí?

Y si le hablaba por la espalda. Con su voz ronca y masculina, la hacía colapsar con los miles de escalofríos que recorrían su espalda.

―Tengo que ir a otro lugar antes de ir a mi casa ―él se puso a un lado suyo, no dijo nada, solo alzó las cejas ―olvidé sacar un libro ―sintió la necesidad de explicar a donde iba ir.

Y de nuevo esa expresión tan indiferente.

―Te acompaño entonces.

No pudo evitar sonreír. ―Si eso quieres.

_'Porque yo sí '._

―Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Él la tomó por la cintura, Mimi amó con todas sus fuerzas ese contacto, para indicarle a dónde tenían que ir.

Las piernas le temblaron, no porque él la seguía tocando, le temblaron del pavor cuando él se separó de ella para pasarle algo. Un casco.

Matt venía en moto y ella odia las motos. Por qué antes no se dio cuenta que venía en ella. Él rápidamente se percató de la reacción de pánico de la chica y tomó de ella con más fuerza, queriendo transmitir confianza.

―No te va a pasar nada ―le dijo firme y serio, la miraba divertido.

Ella vaciló en tomar o no el casco que el rubio le pasaba. Odia las motos, pero el hecho de que él estuviera tan cerca de ella la hacía flaquear. Estaba en las nubes.

―Vas conmigo y yo no voy a permitir que algo te pase.

Y su miedo bien gracias. Ama el instinto de protección de Matt. Ama sentirse resguardada y segura en sus brazos. Tomó el casco. A su lado nada malo pasaría, su sonrisa, su firmeza, su mirada, el tono de su voz y todo lo que venía por parte del chico le transmitía confianza y una paz infinita.

Si él le dice que todo va a estar bien, que con él nada malo le pasaría, quiere decir que la cuida. Y si la cuida, quiere decir que le importa y la quiere. Extrañamente eso le gustó y mucho. Ella tan delicada y princesa y él tan rudo y sobre protector. Una combinación perfecta que probaría y amaría por los siglos de los siglos.

**#4 Odia a Matt**

Cómo no iba a odiarlo. Estúpido y sensual Matt.

El plan era simple; él la acompañaba, ella entraba a la biblioteca, sacaba el libro mientras ÉL la esperaba. El modus operandi era tan fácil. Pero no, no.

Tenían que salir las perras a tirarle los calzones a Matt. Si por donde quiera tenía admiradoras. Lo dejó solo por unos minutos y bastó para que salieran del drenaje y lo rodearan.

Odiaba tener celos por causa de su popularidad. Por qué Matt era popular con las chicas. Lo odia.

Pero, cómo no iba a ser popular. Canta, su banda es famosa, es guapo y el deleite de cualquiera. Las malditas películas románticas se han empeñado en hacer de lo más sensual a los chicos malos, era obvio que muchas "urgidas" se iban a morir por él.

Y como todas fantasean con el chico rudo, ahí tiene un mar de zorras. Cada vez ese mar crecía más, mucho más.

Se había resignado a regresar sola. No tenía ningún derecho de sacar a Matt de ahí. Ella no es nadie, aunque odie reconocerlo.

Pasó por un lado del tumulto de gente. El rubio la vio retirarse, y como pudo, medio asfixiado y todo, salió del medio, pudiendo escurrirse entre toda esa manada de locas y seguirla.

―Pero qué malo, dejaste a tus pobres fans solas y abandonas ―dijo en tono burlón. Sí, estaba celosa y qué.

El aludido solo arqueó una ceja, no entendía bien la hostilidad de la castaña. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajetilla de cigarro. Cuando llevó uno de éstos a su boca, lo encendió y alzó los hombros. Qué le iba hacer. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Eso indignó más a Mimi. Ella muriéndose de rabia y celos y él tan campante de la vida.

―Si quieres puedes ir con ellas ―_'si te vas te mato' _―ya hiciste mucho con traerme hasta aquí.

Y lo peor es que no tenía derecho en ponerse celosa. Porque no eran nada. Ni exclusivos, ni novios y hasta ese punto las cosas no están claras. Un rato parece ser que sí está interesado en ella y en otros, muchos más, es todo lo contrario.

―Ya estoy aquí ―contestó secamente, no cambió su expresión.

Y supo que esa fue una mala respuesta cuando escuchó el gruñido de la castaña. Pero en su defensa podía argumentar que él no quiso sonar así de tosco y antipático.

―¿Ah sí? ―estaba completamente indignada.

―No, no, no ―comenzó a ponerse nervioso ―mejer vámonos. Yo vine contigo y me voy contigo ―sonrió con evidente nerviosismo. Rogaba por haber dado la respuesta correcta.

―Dime algo ―ella dejó de caminar ―¿Por qué viniste conmigo? ―se giró para quedar frente al rubio ―porque querías venir conmigo o para que todas tus fans te vieran.

Matt se tensó rápidamente. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo. Como si a él le gustara que un montón de chicas lo rodearan y lo sofocaran siempre.

―Pues porque...

―Juro que no te entiendo. A veces siento como que para ti significo mucho y otras veces siento que no soy nada más que una simple plasta de tierra en tu mundo ―tomó aire para seguir hablando ―o sea, me miras y luego me ignoras. Me hablas y después me dejas hablando sola. Y ya no puedo con esto.

―Vine porque quería estar contigo ―Mimi no pareció conforme con la respuesta ―y me importas más de lo que crees.

Caminó dejándola atrás. Mimi abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Solamente se limitó a chillar de la emoción en sus adentros.

**#5 Odia a Matt**

Lo odia porque con nada arregló todo, y no arregló nada.

Olvidó sus celos, se sintió segura de que estaba ahí con ella, pero por qué camina sin dejarla responder, aunque no estaba segura si tenía algo que comentar. Dijo que era importante, mucho, pero eso lo demuestra en cada caída de casa.

Ella no quería eso. Quería ser importante las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año.

Si ella le importa, que se lo demuestre. Es gratis.

* * *

><p><strong>#6 Ama a Matt<strong>

No tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, todos sus amigos la estaban observando, estaban alrededor de ella. Se sentía más fatal, más todavía, les estaba arruinando el día y el viaje por una maldita gripe.

―Estoy bien, en serio ―su tono de voz no sonó convincente. Cómo iba a serlo si ni podía respirar.

―Yo me quedo a cuidarla, soy su mejor amiga. Ustedes diviértanse ―Sora era la sacrificada.

A Mimi no le gustó la idea. No merecía quedarse cuidando a una enferma en vez de ir a divertirse con su novio.

―No. Es solo una gripe ―tosió un poco ―Tai, llévatela.

―Yo me quedo, soy el doctor ―ahora Joe era él que se ofrecía.

Tampoco le agradó mucho a Mimi, el superior casi no tenía tiempo para divertirse porque se la llevaba estudiando. Y ella no podía ser la maldita bruja que le arrebataba esa oportunidad.

―No, tú casi ni sales. No es justo. Estaré bien.

―Ustedes vayan a la playa. Yo me quedaré con Mimi ―esta vez Matt fue el que habló, sorprendiendo hasta la misma enferma que reposaba en la cama ―no estoy de humor para los gritos de toda la gente que corre o que nada ―metió su mano al bolsillo ―quiero fumar.

Tai torció los labios. Una respuesta amargada, digna de un amargado como su amigo. Sonaba completamente creíble.

―Espero que no fumes en este cuarto.

―Claro que no imbécil. Estaré a fuera y vendré cada que termine un cigarro a ver cómo sigue la enferma.

Mimi veía embobada a Matt.

No sabía si decirle que se vaya al infierno a fumar que ella no lo necesita o simplemente aceptar la oferta, no podía arruinarles la felicidad a los demás. Y como Matt es un antipático, no estaba haciendo ningún sacrificio.

―No se diga más ―habló entusiasmado el moreno ―Matt se queda.

Antes de salir sus amigos le desearon una pronta recuperación, como si estuviera tan grave, y Tai amenazó al rubio, si Mimi se enfermaba más lo golpearía.

Una vez que estaban solos se vieron por unos segundos, pero luego ella indignada de volteó hacia otro lado.

―De nada, supongo ―rió ante el infantil puchero de Mimi.

Estuvo viéndola quién sabe por cuantos minutos, no salió a fumar. Él estaba ahí, en el cuarto, haciéndole compañía y preguntando si se le ofrecía algo.

La cuidaba, era atento. Estaba con ella y solo con ella, aguantando todas sus quejas y sus berrinches, porque todo eso se multiplicaba cuando se enfermaba. Era posible, sí. Mimi Tachikawa es caprichosa, pero es peor cuando se enferma, y más si quiere hacerle pasar un mal rato al rubio. Solo para calar que tanto le importa y la quiere. Egoísta, infantil y bajo. Pero ella es la enferma y la tienen que mimar.

Ya se estaba recuperando, porque tenía mente y energía para hacerlo desatinar. Qué motivación.

Le tuvo más paciencia de la que imaginó que tenía, quizá ni él sabía que la tenía tanto. El caso es que iba por agua cuando ella se lo pedía, le acomodaba la almohada cuando se quejaba de que estaba incomoda. La cuidó tanto que hasta asustaba.

Hizo como que se quedaba dormida, para ver si se salía y luego hacer que se regrese por una queja suya, pero no se salió ni por dos segundos. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y se sintió pésimo por lo ingrata que era.

Se portaría bien. Por gratitud y porque ya se le había pasado la mano con el rubio.

El sueño la venció, le ardían los ojos de lo llorosos que los tenía y tenía que reposar, de todas formas él creía que dormía, para qué fingir más tiempo.

Cuando despertó, se removió un poco queriendo estirarse entre la cama y la sabana que la cubría.

―¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres algo?

Tan atento y adorable como casi siempre.

Volteó hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz y se topó con unos brillantes ojos azul zafiro, jura que hasta el dolor de huesos se le quitó con solo verlo.

Era la cura de todos sus males.

**#7 Odia a Matt**

Y que no la deje hacer algo divertido. Si se supone que fueron a divertirse tres días, de los cuales dos, estuvo enferma, era completamente sano, entendible y de respetarse que quisiera salir a pasear aunque sea por unas cuantas horas.

Pero no, el cavernícola del rubio no la dejaba hacer eso.

―Te va hacer daño ―le dijo serio y con expresión serena.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos. ―Ya estoy bien, solo quiero que me pegue el sol en la cara unos minutos. Quiero salir.

―No, porque si sales de seguro te vas a querer meter al mar y te puede hacer mal, te volverás a enfermar.

Y a él que le importaba, qué le incumbe. Ya está grande y sabe lo que hace, sabe cuidarse y bien. Odia que la trate como niña chiquita. Ya no es una niña, que lo entienda.

―¡Voy a salir!

Alzó el tono de voz.

―Está bien, iré contigo para cuidarte.

Pasó por un lado de ella, sin ver lo roja que estaba. Era una victoria para él, porque la dejó sin aliento. Mimi no supo qué responder y ni cómo reaccionar, simplemente lo esperó, estática en su puesto, sin parpadear.

Odia los estúpidos estragos que causa en ella.

Salieron juntos de ahí, sus amigos no estaban. Matt había pasado los dos días encerrado con ella, dándole sus cuidados, era justo que también saliera un rato.

Caminaron sin decir nada, ella aún trataba de buscar la razón por la cual el rubio no le hablaba de lo que sentía, porque era obvio que sentía algo, no por nada se pasó con ella cuarenta y ocho horas, si dice que eso es mentira, que se lo crea su abuela, porque ella no.

Será tímido, cuando le conviene, será frío, distante y tosco. Pero a veces no lo era, odiaba la bipolaridad del rubio. Pero, eso no era inconveniente, porque lo conocía y a veces se abría más, dejaba conocerse y la más importante de todas; se dejaba querer por ella.

No supo en qué momento se apartó de él, pero lo que había en la vitrina era verdaderamente hermoso y tenía que verlo todo para después comprarlo. Veía a través del cristal miles de pulseras, hermosas pulseras de todos colores y ella quería tenerlas todas, le compraría a su mamá, a Yolei, a Kari y a Sora y todo lo demás para ella.

Sí señor. Sin despegar su vista de la vitrina caminó y como iba totalmente distraída no se dio cuenta, hasta que chocó, qué había un de chico ahí, que bebía refresco y con el choque escupió todo y se manchó la ropa.

―Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención, yo solo veía todas las pulseras y quería entrar a comprar unas, en verdad mil disculpas.

Soltó bastante apenada, el chico la vio con el ceño fruncido y luego le sonrió ampliamente.

―No te preocupes, malo hubiese sido que en vez de beber refresco estuviese bebiendo café.

Bromeó viendo divertido el sonrojo de Mimi.

Qué chico tan amable era, sin duda alguna. Y no era nada feo.

Le correspondió la sonrisa, pero hubo algo que la hizo sonreír de forma coqueta, a lo mejor se le daba natural o la mirada insistente de aquel desconocido la obligó a hacerlo, era deleitante, con mensaje subliminal y como imán, la atrajo y ¡BUM! No la suelta.

―Mimi, Mimi, Mimi ―ese era Matt, que puso su brazo sobre sus hombros ―ya te dije que no te separaras, que te puedes perder.

La castaña no reaccionó, quizá por la cercanía del rubio o por su estúpido comentario ñoño, se le caía la cara de la vergüenza.

―¿Derramó el refresco sobre ti? ―el único que hablaba era Matt ―lo siento tanto, yo pago.

―Así está bien. Gracias.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la gente. Fue ahí cuando Mimi reaccionó. Se separó de Matt y se plantó frente a él, fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

Por qué. Por qué. Por qué. Por quéeeee.

Por qué tan grosero, antipático, la dejaba en ridículo, la trataba como niña. Simplemente no lo entendía, solo lo odiaba.

―¿Y bien?

―Era un idiota.

Ni la vio, pasó por un lado de ella y la dejó sola. ―Compra lo que ibas a comprar.

Le dijo dándole la espalda.

Con la cabeza llena de coraje no iba a pensar en nada, solo en cómo matarlo.

Entró a la tienda, era mejor hacer lo que tenía que hacer y así tranquilizarse.

**#8 Ama a Matt**

Se quedó esperando por ella fuera de la tienda, cerca de una hora. No se lo había pedido, ni quería tenerlo cerca, pero ahí se quedó.

Y se sentía bonito, aunque en esos momentos pensara que era un patán mentecato.

Estaba sentado en una banca, fumando cómodamente y se miraba tan, pero tan, pero taaaaan bien, que alucinó por cinco minutos.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, como preguntando si se iban ya o todavía no. No supo por qué, pero asintió. Miró que él se levantó y ella lo siguió.

Lo meditó y lo comparó un rato. Parecían novios. Porque ya supo que lo que había pasado con Matt fue por celos y solo por celos. Que mientras ella miraba las cosas de la tienda, por fuera, él se mantuvo distante pero cerca. Cuidándola desde las sombras, observando lo que hacía. Que si ahuyentó al chico y la abrazó por los hombros fue porque ella se quedó embobada con él, que si lo llamó idiota fue porque estaba celoso. Y no quería a nadie con ella.

Y pese a estar molesto con ella, la esperó a fuera.

En la teoría parecía hermoso. Una lindísima escena de novios... Que pese al enojo, seguían juntos y que sabían interpretar sus silencios.

Sonrió soñadora. Era un cuento perfecto de amor. Una cursi novela rosa.

Estaba enamorada, eso que ni qué. Y él también lo estaba de ella. A esas alturas descubrió que amaba a Matt, más que las otras ocasiones, porque estaa sí tenía sólidos fundamentos.

**#9** **Odia** **a** **Matt**

Porque se las da de maduro y es mucho más infantil y divo que ella.

No es un secreto que el rubio tiene un genio de los mil demonios, que cuando se enoja ve sangre por doquier, pero es totalmente ridículo que no le quiera hablar porque se enojó por nada. Ni ella era así, lueguito se le pasaba el coraje.

Si quería jugar, iban a jugar. A ver quién era el más caprichoso, lo siente por él, pero ella tiene miles de diplomas en ello.

Dejó de caminar, a ver hasta cuando él se percataba de eso. Se recargó en uno de los muros de todas las tiendas que conformaba el centro. Y se cruzó de brazos, viendo pasar a la gente.

Volteó para verla, tan digna como siempre. De vez en cuando volteaba de reojo para ver si seguía su andar.

―Ya me cansé de caminar ―dijo sin verlo.

Él no dijo nada, solo la vio.

―Vete y luego te alcanzo. Yo descansaré.

―Está bien. Como quieras ―no le iba a rogar. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otro lado.

Mimi sonrió. ―¿Seguro que no te importa que me quede sola?

Volvió a girarse para verla. ―Seguro.

De nuevo era frío e indiferente con ella, la hizo enfurecer.

―Bien.

―Bien.

Hubo un duelo de miradas, salían chipas de ahí. Los dos discutiendo por nada y derramando bilis de a gratis.

Podía ser guapo, atrayente y todo lo que quisieran pero todo eso importaba un comino cuando se ponía en ese plan tan insoportable. Podía aguantar que la ignorara, pero no que la tratara tan mal, a esas alturas el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Ninguno se había movido y él fue el que le dijo que se fuera, y sí, cómo él se lo dijo se quedó ahí. Y luego empezó a imitar su tono de voz cuando le dijo que parecía niño chiquito.

¡AGG! Era como darle directito en la llaga. Giró sobre sus talones y dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a la cabaña donde se estaban quedando y empacar.

Así lo hizo, él no la detuvo ni tomándola del brazo y ni gritándole. Mejor para ella.

El rubio la vio alejarse y frustrado se llevó las manos a su cabello, liberando el estrés acumulado.

Mimi se fue pensando en que era muy tonta por fijarse en alguien como Matt, alguien odioso, amargado, que no tiene sentido del humor, un lunático, ácido, grosero e infantil. Pero él no tenía la culpa, la culpa la tenía ella por fijarse en él.

Se describió; era dulce, refinada, delicada. Era buena onda. Simpática, bondadosa, todo mundo la quería. Además de que era tímida y reservada. Y la conclusión; ella era una princesa y las princesas no salen con huraños. Los príncipes eran azules no eran misántropos.

Tanta ropa que empacó y nada que presumió en la playa, se tuvo que enfermar. Qué mala suerte tenía y para colmo, en el único día que salió, sacó todo lo de la maleta y ahora tenía que volverlo a empacar. Qué coraje. No desquitó ningún traje de baño, pero sí tuvo que volver a acomodar todo como si se lo hubiese puesto.

―¿Te ayudo con eso? ―era su mejor amiga que entraba a la habitación.

―No, ya casi termino. Hubieses venido quince minutos antes ―rió la castaña.

―Amiga, siento tanto que no hayas disfrutado este viaje. Pero para la próxima tú decides a dónde ir.

Mimi afirmó conforme. Nadie tuvo la culpa de que pescara un resfriado, pero era bueno que la consintieran.

―¿Cómo les fue en el centro?

―¿A quién?

―A ti y a Matt, estuvieron juntos todo el fin de semana, no creo que te hayas aburrido tanto.

―Es un idiota.

Así Mimi pretendía callar todas las burlas de su insistente amiga. ―Listo ―exclamó triunfal cuando cerró la maleta, su obra había terminado.

―Pero es tu idiota.

Mimi volteó a verla impactada por lo que escuchó e inmediatamente se sonrojó. Sora era mucho más lista de lo que pensaba.

―¿Se pelearon?

―No. Deja de imaginarte cosas.

―Es que es muy raro que salgan juntos y cada quien vuelva por separado con un genio de los mil demonios.

―Y yo que sé. Él es un amargado, que no sabe nada de la vida. Se enoja por todo y nadie lo soporta. Es detestable.

Sora sonrió, su amiga no entendió por qué y no era que le interesara saberlo, no tenía ganas de nada.

―Chicas, es hora de irnos ―les avisó Tai, Sora de inmediato se levantó para seguirlo y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de salir.

―Mimi dice que la ayudes con su maleta ―le dijo al rubio, que acababa de entrar a la casa, él ya había subido su maleta al auto.

La vio con el ceño fruncido. Pero no le dijo nada y ni se movió de ahí. Tras la mirada insistente de la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco para después dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba Mimi, entró y se topó con el concierto de la vida de la chica.

_"The 7 things I hate about you, oh you...You're vain, your games, you're insecure~~"_

Cantaba mientras se sentía identificada, como nunca, con la canción de Miley Cyrus. Le quedaba como guante, Matt era vanidoso, inseguro, idiota y eso a ella le dolía.

_"And compared to all the great things that would take too long to write, I probably should mention the 7 that I like~~"_

Las cosas que le gustaban. Como daga directo a su corazón, se sentía tan patética.

**#10 Ama a Matt**

Porque todos esos corajes que le hace pasar. Todas las maldiciones que le hace lanzar. Los celos que le provoca, los estragos que causa tenerlo cerca se van al mismísimo infierno cuando se da cuenta que está perdida, porque lo quiere mucho más de lo que imaginó.

No lo odia, al contrario lo ama. Como dice la canción; ama su pelo rubio, ese que está bajo el umbral de la puerta, ama esos ojos azules que la miran penetrantemente, amaba el pantalón que llevaba puesto, se miraba tan sexy y faltaba demostrar lo otro... Descubrir si se queda magnetizada con un solo beso del rubio.

Corrió hasta donde estaba él, lo miró sin parpadear y con decisión, se alzó de puntillas y tomó su rostro para desaparecer la distancia que había de sus labios a los de suyos.

Fue un pequeño rose de labio a labio, los escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal y sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero no encontró la sensación que buscaba.

Él se quedó impactado ante todo, no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió que el cuerpo femenino se alejaba de él, y eso no quería, la sostuvo por la cintura, se aferró a ella, SU chica y volvió a besar sus labios, porque Mimi ya se había alejado de él, está vez ella movió su cabeza hacia un lado, buscando el ángulo perfecto.

Y cuando el aire les faltó a los pulmones de ambos se separaron, ella hubiese caído al piso si él no la abraza y pega su frente a la suya. Las piernas le temblaban, flaqueaban por el éxtasis.

Era lo que buscaba. El beso de amor con el que soñó, así como la canción de Giselle. Todo estaba ahí; las emociones, la pasión y el amor.

Todo se fue al carajo. Lo ama y punto. Es suyo y nadie se lo quitará.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo gente bonita. Lo sé, casi todo el fic es insípido pero hay unas partes para el momento, como la canción. Bueno yo solo cumplo con mis miles de retos, que hablando de ellos los invito cordialmente al foro "tómalo o déjalo" que administro aquí en fanfiction. El objetivo es que "fulanito" te rete a escribir (algún taiora, mimato o takari) algo que se le ocurrió a él. Tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas, el chiste es animarse a explorar nuevos mundos, nuevas ideas y darle a la gente algo para leer.<em>

_No más._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_Besos._


End file.
